


A Happy Coincidence

by PBBWriter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 43,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBBWriter/pseuds/PBBWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the usually sullen and quiet Happy Lowman comes across a woman, fierce in her own way but hurting nonetheless how will he handle the new and unusual feelings she stirs within him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Happy hovered over the Russian, wounded but still breathing, with a pair of pliers in his bloody hands. Never one for words he grunted, tossing the pliers down and turned his back on his current project. The club would be there soon and Happy hadn’t gotten a word from the man, his patience was now wearing thing. They were alone so when Happy caught a shrill scream from the south, down by the creek he didn’t think anything but trouble. Once, maybe twice, he’d heard of one of the guys bringing a woman up around there but the woman he’d heard was far from enjoying whatever was going on.

Throwing a hard left, he knocked the Russian out, a short but welcomed reprieve from what he’d been suffering at Happy’s brutal hands, and checking he had his gun slipped out from the warehouse. Moving with stealth, he made a left and scurried down the steep embankment following the direction he swore the shriek had come from. There wasn’t a sound, not even the chirp of a bird or the buzzing of a bee or fly that crowded the woods every other day Happy had spent there. It wasn’t right.

From almost out of nowhere a skinny, blood and mud matted woman latched onto his legs. He swiftly turned his gun on her, finger off the trigger but stuffed it back in his pants when he saw her sobbing. Frozen in awkwardness, not fear, he looked down at her. The woman’s bleached, knotted hair hung down in her eyes, her dark roots matching the bruises forming along her cheekbone and under her right eye.

“Please, help me.”

Without a care for any injuries, he swung her up over his shoulder and hurried back into the warehouse. She sputtered and sobbed as he laid her out on the table, the unconscious Russian’s head dangled in her direction. His closed eyelids making her skin crawl even more than the idea of her attacker still out in the woods.

“He’s still there.” She whispered.

“Who?”

“I don’t know his name; he’s a cousin or brother of Henry Lin.” Grunting again as the Russian began to stir Happy kept his hand on his gun that sat snugly in his pants. “Please, I need to go.” When she tried to sit up, he caught view of the sheath on her pants, at one point she was armed even if just with a knife.

“Why’s the Triad after you?”

The woman shook her head, the action made her head spin and she slowly reclined back on the rickety table. “Doesn’t matter.”

Happy had almost forgot why he was even there since meeting the intriguing stranger. There were no other sounds from outside the building that he could make out; whoever was after her hadn’t come that far out of the woods.

“Happy.” He said uncomfortably. “You don’t have to worry.”

“No, I’m not happy.” She groaned. “I have to get out of here.”

“No, I’m Happy.”

She sat up again and forcing herself to keep level, slipped off the wood and wobbled on her feet. Happy reached out, steadying her with his hand but before she could speak again Chibs and Juice rolled up. “Please tell me that’s you.”

“That’s me.”

“Happy!” Chibs shouted as he pushed open the doors. “How’s it going?”

“Holy shit.” Juice stopped in his tracks at the sight of the girl. “What did you do, man?”

“I didn’t do shit.” He barked. “I found her.”

“Mary mother of Christ.” Chibs was squeezing his head between his palms as he looked at the whimpering female.

“I just need out of California.” Her voice faltered as she listed back and forth.

“Sit down, poppet.” Chibs pressed her to sit with minimal force necessary. “What are we going to do about this?” He asked Happy who stared at him, his face was stone he had no idea.

“She can’t go anywhere.” Juice said pointing to her.

Two loud shots, very clearly a gun, rang out behind them in the wood and interrupted their budding conversation. It roused her, her hazel eyes popping open as adrenaline flooded her system. “That’s my cue, I have to go.”

“Hap,” Chibs snapped and pointed toward the open front doors. “Take her, we’ll cover from the back.”

Scooping her up, Happy hurried but moved safely without being scene. “I’m Rory.” She said as he jumped on his bike. “I get it, you’re Happy.”

“Let’s move.” He turned the throttle and the engine roared. Rory held onto Happy as he skidded away as two more shots were fired in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy wasn't sure where to take Rory but with no actual options he made way for the lot. She wasn't gripping as tight as he expected, more than comfortable on the back of bike, but he could see her relief as she swung her leg over. Her fingers curled around the railing he'd parked along as she investigated her surroundings. He could see exactly what she was doing, he did the same things.

"Where are we?"

"This is Charming. TM is an auto shop and that's our clubhouse."

"Charming. All your names are adjectives, huh?"

"I didn't pick em'."

Rory nodded and smiled, genuinely feeling safer. "Thank you. I can call a cab or something if you'll let me use your phone."

Glancing around the lot he shook his head. "Maybe we can get you out of town or make it so you can stay." Happy looked her up and down, her red jeans and black tank top were frayed and filthy, her boots scuffed but looked to be closer to new than anything else she wore. "What's the Triad want with you?" It was a question he'd asked before and the second time around Happy got the same answer.

"Doesn't matter, man. They screwed me over, I screwed them over and they're gunning for me again. Looks like they're winning, huh?"

Gruffly, he took her arm and brought her into the clubhouse. "We gotta bathroom, shower and shit, clean yourself up."

"Jesus," she yanked her arm free. "Hands off. I don't need the charity. Thank you for getting me out of the woods but I'm good now."

It wouldn't take long, once Juice returned, to figure out who this girl was and if she was worth anything to the club. Not that he'd pass her over to the Chinese but she could be of use he could see that just by the way she walked.

"You smell like shit. Go clean up." He wanted her story and the only way he knew to make her stay was to embarrass her.

"You come in there and I'll cut you." She flicked up a small blade from her ankle. Happy laughed and with one swift motion snatched it away.

"I ain't scared of this little thing." He examined the knife and made a note to tell Juice the name engraved along the blade.

James Edward Harvelle.

"It was my dad's, asshole." Tossing it in the air he caught it by the handle and offered it back to her without an apology. "Thanks." Rory turned on her heel and headed into the apartment, Happy heard the lock flip as soon as she shut the door.

He trotted out to the main room again to questioning eyes but as per usual he didn't speak. Sitting at the bar he snapped for a beer and thought over the possible reasons she could be running but they were endless.

"So uhh, who's the chick?" Half-Sack asked as he poured Happy a shot. He downed it with a blistering stare. "Right. Never mind."

Clay and a bunch of the others trudged into the clubhouse. Jax, Bobby and Opie rounding out the group. Chibs and Juice were probably still with the Russian, he was a job left incomplete and Happy despised that.

"Prez, we got a problem." Happy moved silently across the room and pointed off to the hallway.

"Did you bring that Russian bastard back here?"

"No. It's a girl. I found her by the gun warehouse, Lin's after her. She won't tell me much but I got a name Juice can run."

Clay's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to every word. "Get him on it then."

"He's with Chibs, they've got the Russian."

With an exasperated sigh Jax stepped up. "Let me deal with the fuckin' Russian. I'll bring Ope and Bobby."

"What's this girl about anyway?" Bobby asked with intrigue as Rory stepped out of the hall. Her clothes were still dingy but the dried mud had been brushed off partially and she'd cleaned herself up well enough to pass.

"Who knows anything about what Hap does and why? I sure as shit don't want to know what's in that head of his." Ope joked with the three of them. Their curiosity satisfied for the moment, the trio turned away and headed to switch spots with Juice and Chibs.

\--

Juice's fingers flew over the keys as he searched for James Edward Harvelle, it wasn't a hard find. He scanned the information to pluck out the most important details. Interesting was an understatement. He snapped his fingers to call Chibs' attention but keep Rory focused to her conversation with Tig and Happy. She'd tried to bolt a few hours before but by that time she was settled calmly sipping her water.

"Her dad was military then a cop, he got booted for a shady kill and decided to take up bounty hunting." Juice's face turned dark as he said it, his eyebrow arching high and his lips pursing tight.

Chibs slapped him playfully. "Aye, you look like a right bitch with that face." He leaned closer to the screen. "Family?"

"Two kids, twins, who towed the family line. Aurora a.k.a Rory, our guest." He tapped the screen as her DMV photo loaded on the page. "And Emmett, deceased."

"Dad died when?"

"Seven years ago but the brother only died eight months ago."

"I smell revenge, Juicy."

"Looks like she won't get it. They fucked her up." He spoke in a harsh whisper now as they both let their eyes wonder toward her table. "Wait, what if she's after us?"

Chibs rolled his eyes and slapped Juice hard upside the head. "You got a warrant?"

"No."

"Aye, we're not that stupid. She's not a cop so unless we have outstanding shite she can't do anything."

Juice smiled and nodded, he swore knew that he just didn't think of it until Chibs reminded him. "Oh, cool."

"But she's not someone I want around. Get Clay away from her, he should be brought up to speed."

\--

"I was up in Washington, came down for my mom and aunt." Happy downed another shot but Rory kept sipping at her water. "You drink?"

"Gotta keep on my toes, besides I don't know you."

Happy chuckled, it was raspy and deep. "I didn't throw you to the Chinese."

"And I'm thankful for that." She peered behind him to the terribly tense conversation between Clay, Juice and Chibs. "They looked pissed. I should probably go, don't want to wear out my welcome."

How they found out who she was, Rory didn't know, but she was sure they had. The mug shots littering the walls proved she was far from friendly in their eyes. They began to walk from the clubhouse, still chatting. Juice began furiously typing an informative text to Happy. He read it as he followed her out to the lot, undeterred and more interested in her now.

"Nah, you're cool."

"Thanks," she winked. "I got work to do though."

"Same job as before?"

"Why?"

"Let me help." He offered, wanting more of the story. "It's been a while since I got nasty." It would be easy enough to keep out of view, he was sure he wouldn't be spotted by the Triad.

Rory laughed at his cold demeanor and disturbing words. If her dad taught her anything it was to know who had eyes on her and this man surely did. She'd rather be closer and know where he was than go blind. "Alright, Happy. Let's go get some Chinese."


	3. Chapter 3

"So you gonna tell me why you're after Lin's crew?"

They'd stopped at a storage as unit not far from the Charming town line. She sneakily typed in the code and when asked to stay out, Happy obliged. He'd gotten the full story by then, more than just the text, and knew to tread lightly. Happy was in a precarious spot, helping this woman hunt down another crew, but he didn't scare easy.

"You gonna tell me more about your MC?"

"Nothing to tell."

"Exactly. You wanted wet work," she unlocked the gun safe and pulled out two revolvers, "You got it. You don't seem like the kind of guy that likes stories and details."

He shrugged and leaned against the opposite wall, watching closely while chewing on his toothpick. "This all weapons?"

"Weapons, family shit, you name it. This is pretty much all I own."

"You sleep here too?"

Rory laughed and shook her head. Slamming the door down she relocked it and checked twice before heading back down the hall. There was a noticeable change in her now that she felt sufficiently armed.

"I might have to stay back." He warned as they hit the parking lot, the summer air warming the chill from the storage center from their bones. "I don't know your plan but if I'm IDed, my club is fucked."

"I plan things well." Rory hopped on the bike behind him and smiled. "This should be in and out, no one will see you."

"Should be." He turned the throttle. "Last time you meant to end up begging me for help?"

Slapping the top of his helmet in response she felt her stomach turn as he pulled out of the parking lot. Rory had given Happy an address but he stopped about a half mile before and folded his cut up into his saddlebag. They took off again and parked across the street from the house.

"I'm going in the back. The bedroom is up three steps on the left, it's a split level. Two people, one of Lin's guys and his girl. They're both getting it."

Happy shook his head and grabbed her wrist as she tried to head off toward the house. "Wait. How do you know they're there? This the guy who tried to kill you?"

"No. He's not. That was actually some half bright asshole they use for, well the nastier jobs." She grimaced and shrugged remembering his eagerness to help with nasty work. "Not that you're an idiot, he's seriously an idiot. Obviously since he couldn't even kill me right."

"Why you doing this?"

Rory looked at the house, completely dark now during the late hour. "My brother and I took one of them in to Nevada. It's Lin's fault he should have checked for warrants on the regular. This asshole's girlfriend lured my brother at a bar, she's not Asian so he didn't think of it but he should have, and they killed him." She struggled to keep her composure but her facade was crumbling. "It gets messier from there. Look, I know you guys are outlaw, I can tell, I've been around long enough. You think I'm the fucking enemy? Fine, but I know you work in revenge, at least let me get mine."

"What was the warrant for?"

"Missed child support and domestic abuse shit. It wasn't even anything he'd serve time for."

Some of it rang true, aligning with his beliefs and what the guy had done sounded dirty, at least when told by a pretty girl with tears in her eyes. "That's fucked up."

"It's my fault. I picked him because he's a piece of shit who should have been paying for that kid and shouldn't have beaten his baby's mom. I picked him and that asshole in there killed my brother. I picked him." She repeated again. "You coming?"

Before he answered she was already jogging across the street, his presence didn't change anything for her. Happy followed, going right as she went left and they both check each window as they made their way around to the back.

"Like I said, split level." She whispered. "Right inside the door on the left are three stairs and the bedroom is on the right at the end of the hall."

When he moved to kick in the door she pushed him back before he could make a sound. "What?"

"Yeah, let's just announce our arrival. You fucking bikers, man." Rory pulled a lock pick out of her back pocket and made quick work of the door.

"That's sneaky."

"It's safe. I don't have cops in my pocket and I don't want a shoot out." She was also scared. This was not what Rory did and she knew deep down her father was rolling in his grave but she felt she had to do it.

The door creaked open and they stepped in with guns drawn. By the time Rory could actually step to clear the laundry room to her left her heard a gun cock.

"Who the fuck are you?" The woman asked, half dressed with a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

Rory was terrified but swallowed it down. "You know who I am."

From behind her Happy slowly unzipped his hoodie to display the large letters along his chest that proudly spelled out SAMCRO. He nodded to the girl and pointed his gun to the back of Rory's head. She relaxed, thinking the club and the Triad had taken an interest in this girl together and this was their way of cleaning it up. The moment she lowered her aim from Rory's chest to her feet, Rory pulled her trigger.

Happy far from expected her to do that but the blood spurting from the woman's neck as she crumbled to the ground made it very clear he'd underestimated the bounty hunter. The floor creaked behind them and a bullet whizzed by Happy's head. Without missing a beat he turned and fired three shots, two hitting the man in the head and one missing the mark.

"You killed him." Rory shouted and pushed Happy away. She hopped the few steps and stood over the man's dead body. "You fucking killed him."

"I saved your life." He countered and grabbing her belt tugged her down the steps. "Go rip up the living room." He ordered and moved away from the body toward the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She followed him instead of doing as she was told. Finding him filling his pockets with some jewelry and cash from the man's wallet she chuckled darkly. "Covering my ass. They'll think it was a robbery."

"We gotta go, now."


	4. Chapter 4

Happy and Rory drove off quickly and zipped straight through Charming to a gnarly bar on the outskirts off Highway 18. It was filled with overweight, elderly men who had all arrived on their own bikes although their heyday had come and gone many years before. It was midmorning but half of them were already drunk, or still drunk, Rory didn't know.

"Thank you." She said immediately as he joined her at the table with two barely chilled beers. "I was pissed you killed him but I probably wouldn't have had the chance. So, thanks." She clinked the top of her bottle with his.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked, dismissing her gratitude.

Rory drew her head back and shrugged. "I don't know." She watched with interest as he glanced down and very obviously answered a text. "So, they knew who I was, right?"

"Right."

"What do they want you to do with me?" She asked, slightly fearful for the first time with him.

Happy rolled his toothpick over his lips. "Keep you out of Charming."

"Wow, that's not as..."

"Nasty?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Not as nasty as I was expecting."

"You got anyone?" He leaned back in his chair and slink down a few inches to get comfortable.

Rory shook her head. "No family but I have some friends, other bounty hunters. I'll be okay."

"You're not half bad." He nodded. "Trigger shy but good aim."

"I've never killed anyone before." She admitted, as if he didn't already know. "Guy deserved it though."

Happy grinned at that and nodded. "I can always find a reason."

"Did your first bother you?" Happy shook his head and she nodded, embarrassed like his experience was anywhere near normal for a human. "I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be."

"Killa," he remarked with a smile. Rory laughed and leaned over the table.

"I smell like shit again, don't I?"

"Still, yeah."

"I got a motel, it's right outside Charming so no need to get nasty but think you drop me off?"

Happy had enough crow eaters come onto him that he was sure Rory just invited him back for sex. He nodded and downed his beer, then hers, before heading back out the way they came.

\--

"Well, this is it." She climbed off his bike with a pained smile. "Here." Handing him an already prepared napkin with her cell scribbled on it she waited apprehensively for Happy to take it. "You know, if you want to get nasty again or you need something."

Monumentally disappointed he took the paper and shoved it into his cut. "Yeah." He searched his pockets although Happy knew he had no pen.

Rory had not one sexual or romantic thought, not until after she was out of the woods at least. Each time he grabbed her though, starting at the clubhouse, she couldn't help but entertain the thoughts his strength caused in her. "I have a pen inside." While her earlier suggestion was not overtly sexual Rory was happy she'd gotten him there.

They entered the room and she pointed to the small bureau. "Pen and paper by the TV." Happy nodded and quickly jotted down his number.

"It changes a lot." He said, turning back to find her completely nude and stepping into the bathroom.

"You could use a shower too, Happ." She grinned and stepped behind the curtain.

Rory felt completely out of her wheelhouse and hurried to bathe before he could get in. Being the seducer wasn't a role she'd played before and as she quickly lathered and rinsed Rory feared he wouldn't join her. Maybe it was the fact that she was muddy and sweaty and filthy or maybe he didn't find her attractive, she wasn't really sure. She froze as he stepped into the shower with her and pressed her against the cold tile wall, feeling her body against his. Rory couldn't believe she was so attracted to a man she'd just committed murder with but she couldn't stop it. She began to wonder who she really was.

When she tried to kiss him, Happy buried his face in her breasts and hoisted her up, guiding her legs around his waist. She was taken aback by his refusal to lock lips but not enough to end their dalliance. Digging her nails into his back Rory let the physical pleasure take over and push her out of her own head for the first time in months. Just as she imagined, he was strong, his muscular arms easily holding her weight.

"Shit, Hap." She moaned but he shook his head and shushed her. Happy didn't want words, he simply wanted satisfaction for both himself and Rory.


	5. Chapter 5

After their shower Happy didn't stay for a chat, he barely stayed long enough to fully get dressed before sprinting for the door. He'd given her a fleeting kiss on the cheek, unsure why he'd even do it, and tapped the paper as he slid on his cut. Rory watched as he kicked up gravel on his way out of the motel parking lot. She stepped backward and flopped down on the bed, empty and alone.

"What the hell do I do now?"

That was the same question on Happy's mind as he rolled into TM, the guys were waiting for his report back. Slowly he took off his helmet, gloves and sunglasses before joining the club members. His head wasn't as clear as it usually was after a kill and that wasn't from the extracurricular shower activities, it was from Rory.

"I was worried you were flipping sides." Clay remarked as he and Happy shook hands. "Heard about a Chinese break-in, double murder, I didn't think that was some coincidence."

Happy shook his head. "Killed her brother," he said. "They took in one of Lin's guys, child support and domestic warrants. So his crew tried to take them out."

Jax and Opie shared a look. "So you killed em'?" The VP asked amazed.

"She killed the girl, guy took a shot at us and I killed him. I covered myself and the club." He nodded confidently but that wasn't their concern, it was the witness.

"You cover her?" Tig asked as he came behind Happy with a rough smack to the back of the head. "And I don't mean with your dick."

"Do we have to worry about this?" Bobby asked, his eyes locking with each member's before settling on Happy's. "No warrants between us but what's to stop her from opening that mouth?"

Nothing." Chibs groaned. "She is the other side. I don't know why'd you even do it."

"Nah." Happy shook his head. "She knows we know who she is and I was bored. Guy was an asshole anyway, we got no business with the Chinese."

"All the more reason to need protection, she obviously knows who we are." Opie added.

"We got that meeting with the Irish in a few days. Is she outta town?" There was a wobble in Juice's voice. He didn't like mixing with anyone who had reason and opportunity to hurt them.

Happy grinned a little. "I left her at a motel outside the Morada border."

"That's still SanWa." Clay said. "I know you don't use your words often but did you talk to her?"

"Not a lot of talking."

"That means he stuck it to her proper!" Chibs roared with laughter.

"You wipe and toss your gun?" Jax asked, not as amused by the joke as some of the others. Of course he did, Happy nodded slightly offended. "What about hers?"

"She's still got it. Legal, registered, couldn't toss it." The interrogation, while not meant to annoy or anger, was killing Happy's postcoital buzz. "She won't say shit. I got her number anyway," he pulled out the napkin. "Track that shit, check her out, whatever."

It was troubling that Happy would have done it, they understood his penchant for murder but who Rory was what stuck with them all. There was something about those pleading eyes though and the stern rough attitude he saw beneath the smiles. Whoever she was Happy saw parts of himself in her and that was why he helped her. Besides, he knew she'd have been killed and that, for some unknown reason, didn't sit well with him.

\--

Clay had done more than trace her cell. He called Kozik from Tacoma the moment she crossed state lines to follow her. His eagerness to patch over to Redwood made the already loyal and dedicated member that much more willing to do the job.

He sat on his idling bike and called Clay. "Hey, Prez. She finally stopped, I've been following her for hours. We're at a motel in Medford, Oregon. She met up with three guys, they look like military, maybe cops but rougher."

"Rough like bounty hunters?" He asked pacing out from of the military surplus.

"Actually yeah. Thigh holster, to me, says fucking bounty hunter. They looked like they knew each other pretty well."

"No suits?"

"Not one."

"Good." Clay nodded and relieved Kozik of his duties. "Leave her, she's not a threat. Come on down to Charming soon, see how you like it."

"You know I will." Kozik said before hanging up and taking off the way he'd come.

\--

"You okay, Ror?"

Lost in her head she nodded and forced a smile. The only thoughts Rory had since her brother's death, the hatred and need to get even, still consumed her but now she had no driving force. Revenge had been handed out as she saw fit but the hole was still there. The hate still lived. Now she was left with an obsession over what she could have done to have saved him.

"Just tired."

"You handle that shit in California?" The other man asked as he methodically took apart his gun and began to clean it. "What was that anyway?"

Tapping her temple she nodded. "Just my own shit. I had to work it all out, you know?" The three of them looked at her suspiciously but she moved on. "What do we have on the agenda? That Thompson asshole locked up?"

"We already caught him, took him in the other night. Right now, we got nothing on the docket."

Thoroughly disappointed Rory nodded and followed her companions lead, dismantling her gun and beginning to clean it. She wanted a job, anything to take her mind off what she and Happy did and Happy in general.

"Hey now," She perked up as an email chimed through on her phone. "It's from Trina. She's always got good ones."

Rory skimmed the information, not that it mattered, she'd arrest anyone at that point. "Oh shit, this guy is nasty."

"What is it?" The three men surrounded her and they all laughed in unison as she read the charge.

"Alexander Trager. Indecent exposure inside a livestock pavilion." It already sounded fun for Rory, probably some freak she wouldn't mind sending away for a while. "Poor animals." She swiped the screen again and her smile dropped when she saw Tig's face scowling at her. Tig, she'd only known him as Tig but now she was knew more than she wanted.

Shit.

Rory closed her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose sighed heavily. It was as if her dad and brother arranged it all from beyond the grave. She just wasn't sure if it was punishment for murder or sleeping with Happy, neither of which she actually regretted.

"Bounty isn't that big." She remarked. "Split between the four of us, it's shit. Why don't I just go?"

The two younger of the three shook their heads. "You been gone long enough. We promised Emmett we'd look out for you if he wasn't around and I'm not letting you run off. That dude looks like a nut-job anyway."

Rory wasn't sure what she'd even do when she got back there but bringing along the guys would be bad for Happy and herself. Something had changed when she pulled that trigger, when she watched Happy easily kill that man. She has seen that all criminals were not as her family described them. Happy had been sweet in his own creepy way and Tig was nice to her. He had joked with her and Happy before finding out who she was, of course.

"I'll stay back then." She didn't want to be alone again but if Tig saw her she'd instantly be one of those people Happy just found a reason to kill.

"Nope. You're coming." When the one man moved to grab her arm she shirked back. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She gave up and began reassembling her gun still trying to find an out but her time was dwindling. "He's at a hospital waiting for transfer to another in Red Bluff, we should go now. It isn't far."

"That's my girl. Let's go catch ourselves a pervert."


	6. Chapter 6

Rory had tried to slip into the driver's seat but much to her dismay, she missed it. She didn't actually miss it as much as she was pushed and shoved away from the van until one of the guys managed to get there. It was normal behavior, like a bunch of toddlers, but she really needed to be behind the wheel. Instead, she was in the back tapping her boots on the steel bench across from her.

"If we were the A-Team who would I be?" One of the bounty hunters, Eric, asked the group.

She rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't work out. There's no nerd." Rory said with a wink to Johnny who sat in the passenger seat. "Can you guys shut up? I really need to think."

"About?" The question was a whisper, asked by the older gentleman, Jeffrey, who had been best friends with Rory's dad.

"Dying." She said with a smirk. Really, she was thinking of how not to die without having to tell her group exactly what she'd done and with who. "I'm kidding," she said to ease his concern. "Just have to get back in it. It's been a while."

He didn't look away as Rory pulled out her phone and typed a quick text to Happy.She couldn't say much with eyes on her. "Where are you?" 

\--

"I'm gonna shove that bike so far up your ass." Tig growled as he waited, impatiently, in the hall of the emergency department. Knowing he was okay was what allowed Half-Sack and Happy to enjoy the banter between Tig and Bobby.

Checking his phone, Happy read the text and smirked, assuming Rory wanted another go around. They had more than enough going on, Happy snapped his phone shut and turned his attention right back to the guys. He'd hit her up for a booty call later, maybe.

"They're waitin' on a shuttle." Bobby explained again and again. They were all itching to get where they needed to be and any hospital wasn't it.

"I hate this shit." Tig groaned, shifting his weight around in the wheel chair. "Take me outside, I need a smoke."

As Bobby began to push the wheelchair he called back to Happy. "Go tell that bitch, she's still got his insurance card."

\--

"He's probably in the ER." Rory said as she poked her head out the back of the van, parked right across from the south entrance of the hospital. "Let me pop in, take a look, see if I can't find him. I'll radio if I see him."

"There's three exits." The older man said as he skimmed the newest email from one of their many spotters. "Ambulance bays at each."

"Alright, go around once and meet me back here. Don't take him without me, I don't need you guys leaving me here like back in Oklahoma."

Rory jumped out of the van and jogged through the parking lot. She still hadn't received a text back from Happy but that would have just made the entire situation too easy on her. "Nothing can ever be easy," she grumbled. Usually Rory would try to walk calmly, look casual, but anonymity wasn't necessary. Most of the halls seemed to run circularly and after once around she didn't see anything. With a quicker pace she went around again, stopping short and doing a double take when she laid eyes on Happy at the reception desk. How did she miss him before?

"Happy." She jogged over and shoved him. "I texted you. Where's your friend? Tig or whatever."

He looked her over with a dirty expression thinking she was one of those psycho kind of girls and he'd made a big mistake. "Why?"

Frustrated she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back the way she came."He jumped bail in Oregon and I have three adrenaline drunk, tough guy recovery agents circling the lot looking for him."

"He just went out for a smoke." Happy said with a strange type of dark enthusiasm and bolted out toward the door. Going the opposite way, Rory slipped out the double doors just as the van was rolling back around.

"He's not here," she hollered in the passenger side window.

"No shit, we got him with us. Let's go."

The door slid open to reveal Tig, wrists bound, staring at her with a scathing look. Silently, she pleaded with him but didn't move into the van. "What happened to him?"

"Not on us, who gives a shit. As long as he doesn't bleed out we get our money."

The pounding of boots hit her ears a split second before the others' and Rory glanced back to see Happy, Bobby and Half-Sack racing toward her. Time seemed to slow as she weighed her options, jump in and pray the club didn't hunt her down or let her only family squeal away and hope they forgave her. Stepping away from the door, her eyes darted back to Happy. About to speak, she was thrown sideways onto the cement as a flatbed truck smashed into the van in an attempt to rescue Tig.

"Grab her!" One of the guys shouted from inside the van as the flatbed backed up to ram the bounty hunters again.

"No. Just go." Rory protested as the youngest of the three men pulled her roughly back into the van before peeling out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jesus! Prospect go follow em'!" Bobby shouted and pushed Half-Sack away. He looked at Happy, angry and disappointed. "Hope the sex was worth it."

"We'll get him back."

"And what are you going to do with her? You're the one who has to call Clay. I'm not telling him that little pixie nabbed Tig." Bobby turned away and began lumbering back toward his bike.

With every intention of telling Clay, Happy pulled out his phone and looked at the text again. The time between when she'd sent it and when she arrived at the hospital was about an hour. Quick. Maybe she hadn't been trying to find Tig but in fact warn them. Happy wondered if he had read her actions wrong.

It didn't matter, Happy switched focus to getting Tig back, that was the priority. "Shit." He barked and called Clay. "Prez, we got a problem."

\--

"They're going to follow us, you know that don't you?" Rory's entire left side was on fire, her body sore, face scraped open and seeping blood down to her shirt. "That was fucking stupid."

"They're the ones who slammed that fucking truck into us. Who does that?" Eric snapped as he weaved through traffic. "We got eyes everywhere after that shit."

"Thank fuck we're the ones operating within the law." Jeffery added with a smirk for Tig. "Creepy bastard."

Johnny was predictably quiet from the passenger seat, sneaking glances back at Rory every so often. "You alright?"

"No, I'm not."

"What was that? You hesitated, Ror. What the hell were you thinking? What if they grabbed you?" His words gave her a glimmer of an idea but she hid her smile and looked up at him. "Well?"

"Nothing and they didn't grab me, you guys did. I told you I'm rusty. It's been a while." She hissed, her hand hovering inches from her cheek. If she wasn't paying attention she'd accidentally press her palm to stop the stinging. It would work, momentarily, but she'd surely get some infection from her grimy hands and the pain would only be worse once she let go.

"That's going to get infected." Eric chided as he peeked at he through the rear view mirror.

"Maybe you should have left me there then. I just hope it doesn't scar."

Tig watched and listened, his stare bore holes in Rory as she tried to think up a suitable plan. His eager eyes and her burning flesh were too much of a distraction. He began to click his tongue as they bickered, each little noise made her twitch. She shot him a harsh look which only caused him to smile.

"No, come on. I was just getting into the family drama." He bumped his shoulder in the back of the driver's seat. "I think I got you all pegged. This one is big brother, meat head type, then you got the droopy eyed puppy dog and the old bastard. What's your story?" He asked Rory with a wicked grin while tapping his foot against her shin. "I can't seem you figure you out. Which ones stickin' it to you, Blondie?"

With one hand still on the wheel Eric reached back and began clawing at Tig, the van swerving between lanes. "Stupid son of a bitch."

Cackling Tig shied away. "So it's you. Good to know."

"Eric," Jeffrey growled. "He's goading you. Stop it. Drive."

"Thanks, Dad." Tig joked and tried to make himself comfortable, as much as he could in the cramped van. "Did you dump him? Is that why he's so bitter?" Putting on a high, feminine voice Tig batted his eyelashes. "It's not you, it's me. I need to find myself." He liked the mind games. "Did you find yourself? Did you find someone else?"

Pursing her lips Rory ignored him knowing he was just looking to mix it up. "Guys can we at least stop somewhere so I can get cleaned up?"

Johnny looked her over from the passenger seat and nodded to Eric. Her cheek was torn up, already looking angry and close to infection. Her pants were ripped, leg skinned but with less severity than her face and Rory's ankle was most certainly severely sprained if not actually fractured. She'd only been thrown a few feet but it was enough for her to milk and get some time.

"I'm bored." Tig announced. "What are you getting me on? I don't have any outstanding shit."

"Oregon." Rory said quietly, hoping to keep the animosity at minimum.

"Stop." Eric snapped. "Don't talk to the pervert."

"I don't have shit in Oregon." When he said it Rory looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have a thing for farm animals?"

"Oh, that? Damn it."

"Yeah," she smiled to herself. "Pervert."

\--

"I want her DEAD!" Clay shouted at the top of his voice. "What the hell is wrong with him? He was the one, out of all you assholes, I never thought would be so damn pussy whipped."

They gathered around a bankrupt gas station a few miles up from where Rory and her team had Tig. No one was exactly shocked by what had happened but most believed Happy when he implied Rory was not a threat.

"What's the news?' Bobby asked, stepping closer into the circle, his eyes on Jax.

"Hap and Sack are at the motel, room nine. They're trying to get a look in but it's not looking good."

Opie rolled his jaw. "Why the hotel?"

"She took a spill, got all cut up. Maybe they stopped for her?" Bobby suggested remembering the pained expression on her face as they yanked her away.

Clay stepped threateningly close to Jax and jabbed his finger in the young man's chest. "You tell Hap I want a plan and I want Tig back. Then he can be the one to deal with the gash bounty hunter." 

\--

"Stop squirming."

Eric held her chin between his thumb and index finger to keep Rory from moving as he dabbed her face with alcohol swabs. Now that she'd gotten them to a stop she just had to contact Happy. She and Tig kept making eyes at one another but he didn't buy her little act. The only reason he didn't out her yet was that he hadn't found the best possible moment to use to his advantage.

"I think I'm growing a dick." She said petulantly. "All this damn testosterone. Can I get some air?"

Tossing the gauze and wrappings into the bin Eric shrugged. They were all so twisted up with each other, working in close quarters for years with too many repressed, dark resentments and emotions. None of them were exactly balanced individuals but Rory's sudden shift caused a bigger issue within the group than they could handle. Stunted emotionally and close minded they didn't know how to 'fix' what they felt was 'wrong' with their Rory.

She hobbled out into the parking lot, her ankle throbbing, and called Happy. She didn't expect him to answer but as she turned to the far alley Rory rambled off the address, who was there and how well armed they were.

"Please, when you come get him just don't hurt any of us. I'm sorry, I'm trying to make it right for everyone."

"This is the second time I had a gun to your head and you never even knew it."

Spinning on her good foot she stumbled back and slammed against the dumpster. "Jesus Christ, and you think I'm sneaky? You scared me! How'd you know I was here? I just left you a message."

"Prospect." He answered simply. "Guys are a few miles up."

"You ghosting around? Getting the lay out?" He didn't speak, his aim directly between her eyes, Rory felt her skin grow clammy. "I didn't plan this." Their previous conversation about his penchant for murder and always finding just cause was ringing in her ears.

"Okay."

"Let me guess," Rory whispered, now fearing for her life. "You just found your reason, huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Come here." Happy extended his hand to her, the movement was less threatening than she'd expected but Rory remained back against the dumpster.

"What are you going to do?" Her chin trembled. "Please don't kill me. I didn't want the job; I tried to talk them out of it."

Reaching forward he grabbed her ponytail as she cowered away from him. Happy yanked her hair and she stood, slowly limping back behind the hotel. As they walked, she wondered if this was how Emmett felt before he died. She was sure he wasn't scared; he'd always been the brave one. Her stomach churned, bile crawling up her throat with every labored step.

"Please," she whispered. "I'll do anything. At least listen to your voicemail, I swear, this isn't what it looks like, Hap."

"Get on your knees."

She stifled a pained moan, trying to summon some of her twin's strength but Rory failed miserably. Doing as she was told, albeit slowly, she screwed her eyes shut.There was an uncomfortable prickling feeling in his chest as she looked at him, sobbing, begging for her life. Why wasn't she already dead? Did he actually believe her? Happy wasn't sure. Giving in, he pulled his phone from his jeans. He listened to the message once, then again while replaying her actions with him. She was smarter than this; he saw that first hand when they went after Lin's guy and the girlfriend.

"You really wanted to help?"

Rory turned her eyes up and looked at him, nodding slightly. "I did."

"Why?"

"Well, at first I just felt bad. You all were so nice to me and," Rory didn't finish that thought. She sniffled a little seeing Happy relaxing his shoulders just as he had done after he'd shot her brother's murderer. "Even if I hated you all, I knew it would end up like this."

Ignoring her explanation, he called the prospect and only moments later, the skinny blond jogged around the far end of the motel building. He sneered at her and listened carefully as Happy gave him instructions as to just how they were getting Tig back.

\--

Rory felt the cold steel of Happy's gun pressed against her back as she raised her hand to knock on the door. Jeffrey's voice was strong; she could hear him as they undoubtedly armed up and took their spots. In her head, she only saw this going one way and knowing her guys and happy, it would definitely end bloody. "Ror?" He asked cautiously.

"It's me." She said trying to sound cheerful.

"Where the hell you been, girl?" Before the door was even halfway open, Happy slammed his boot into the wood and sent Jeffrey crashing back. He pushed into the room, gun now pressed to Rory's temple.

"I was wondering what the hell was taking so long." Tig remarked as he tried standing even with his ankles bound. "Can one of you jerk-offs cut me loose here?"

"Let her go." Eric growled, unfazed by Tig's comments. "Even trade, we'll give you him for her."

Happy smiled and shook his head. "I want her too." Jabbing the gun harder into her skin Happy prompted her to speak.

"Do it, guys." She said, defeat in her voice. "You can pick me up after they get out of here with him. Said they'll leave me somewhere where I can call you."

"No way," Johnny said. Everyone in the room knew Rory would be dead if they ever found her.

"What are you gonna do?" Happy asked, hearing the flatbed pull into the motel lot. Cocking his pistol, he looked at Eric, his concern so clear on his face and gestured to Tig. "Yeah, nothing, now untie him."

"Please." Rory whispered, guilt flooding her as she took in the enormity of what she had done. "Just do it."

Using his weathered hunting knife Jeffrey picked himself up and sliced through the cable ties. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

"Touching," Tig joked. Hurting, the gash in his leg still bleeding, he limped over and out the door to the waiting flatbed. Jax and Half-Sack already had their guns drawn, Chibs between them with a shotgun. There was no getting out of the parking lot with only three Sons, one of which was injured, and a hostage.

As soon as Happy took a step back, his arm hooked around Rory's waist, Johnny reached for his gun. Firing two warning shots just above his head Happy grinned. "Don't." Lifting her off the ground, he hurried out toward the flatbed, the bounty hunters following until they saw the four loaded guns aimed directly at them.

"Ope, Clay and Bobby are up the road, they'll run interference." Jax said as he clapped his hand on Happy's shoulder, they were already racing down the street away from the motel. "These assholes gonna play hero?" He asked his eyes full of disdain as he looked at Rory, Happy holding her tight as they made a quick, hard turn.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Jax grinned. "We'll be ready for them."


	9. Chapter 9

"Why is she still breathing?" Clay asked as the flatbed rolled by and stopped to let Jax, Chibs and the prospect off.

Pursing his lips, Bobby gave a simple shrug. They all really figured she'd have been left back for someone to stumble upon but there she was with Happy. Most of them didn't have time for a talk, Jax was hurrying them along sprouting off plans for when they came looking.

"That's why you don't bring them back with you." Clay growled.

Opie stepped between Clay and Jax. "Those assholes would have known it was us. Do you think killing her would stop them from coming after us?"

"Prez," Happy called out. "It wasn't her."

"You know that shit for sure?" Clay snapped back.

Happy nodded, looking back at Rory as she hobbled toward his bike. "She called me, explained shit, gave their numbers and weapons too. I trust her."

With narrowed, dark eyes Clay listened, furious, but couldn't pick out a reason for Happy to lie or ever be disloyal. If Happy trusted the woman, he'd have to let her live but Clay was going to pin her down.

"What are you doing with her now?"

The flatbed took off again and minutes later the van, backend smashed, raced by the hidden gravel shoulder the club had assembled along.

"I gotta dump her somewhere, let her call those assholes so they don't make me kill them."

\--

Happy had a perfect spot for Rory to wait. It wasn't far from the east end of the reservation but far enough for the bounty hunters to have a trip ahead of them. Piney and Tig had taken a long drive, far west, with the group following. Even though they didn't see Rory, her crew didn't stop driving until she called them.

There was a wait, a long one and Rory didn't want to sit on the side of some dusty road for hours. He spun her around to a local motel and she paid for a room for four hours. "Always comforting to know it's a hooker joint." She joked unlocking the door. "So I should call?"

"You should." He said low as they walked in.

She gingerly relaxed on the bed, her face twisted in pain and begrudgingly called Eric. "I'm okay." She said quickly and gave them the vague directions Happy provided her. "Please, hurry."

When she hung up Rory smiled deviously. "I can't believe I just did that. Thank you for not killing me. I know you wanted to."

"Didn't want to, thought I had to." He grumbled, lifting himself to sit on the bureau. "How's your face and shit?"

"Hurts. I just want to eat and sleep. Those guys are going to badger the shit out of me." If she'd felt better, even just one iota, and she knew he wouldn't reject her, Rory would have pounced on him. Knowing she was safe made the entire faux hostage situation entirely more sexual than she'd even imagined. Rory knew she was twisted but Happy brought out some of the strangest parts of her psyche.

"They are assholes."

"Yeah, they are, sometimes. They're family, I got no choice."

Hopping down he strutted over to the bed and, gripping her shirt, lifted Rory halfway and kissed her violently. She hissed into his mouth from the pain but didn't pull away. It was unexpected, not only after what had just happened but also because of his refusal to kiss her before.

She managed a few words, "Just watch my," as Happy roughly yanked her shirt up over her head. The rest were muffled as he interrupted her with yet another kiss.

"I'm not gentle." He grunted; one hand working to get her bra off, the other fiddling with his belt. "Aight?" She loved when he talked like that, his street vernacular and slang made him seem even more dangerous.

Rory nodded and, gritting her teeth, pushed her jeans off over her swollen ankle. Every inch of her was sore now, not just her cuts and ankle but Happy's touch drew her attention away from the pain. Lifting her hips toward him, he gave her ass a hard slap, a mischievous grin on his lips. "Sneaky bitch." He growled, his teeth sank into her shoulder and his hands roamed her body as they moved together.

Knowing those men were looking for her, frantically worried, made the tryst all the more enjoyable. Happy could see the possessive caveman look Eric had given Rory, he was sure they'd at least had sex. It all came together, the mental and physical and made the pleasure insurmountable.

\--

Erring on the side of caution Happy took Rory to the mile marker early. He tied her loosely to the street pole and gagged her just for show. "Good look for you." He said dryly but Rory laughed knowing it was a joke.

"Thank you." She mumbled, Happy hardly understanding her.

"Yep. I'll be back behind that tree until they get you. Next time try calling before you're that deep in shit."

She nodded, surprisingly sad to see him go but remained silent. Even if she had tried to call out after him the gag in her mouth made it almost impossible for Happy to hear her. She didn't even know what she would say but Rory did not want to go back. She wriggled around as best she could but Happy didn't come toward again until she began stomping her feet.

"What?" He hollered, jogging closer. "They'll be here soon." He objected as he removed the gag.

"I don't want to go back with them." His face screwed up as he shook his head. "No, I don't mean I want to run off into the sunset with you but I don't want to do this anymore."

Not seeing her on the other side of the law, however unoffical recovery agents really were, would be a nice change. Happy gave her a lopsided smile. "Go with em' now, kill this beef and hit me up tonight. I may now how a girl like you could earn some cash."

"Thanks." Rory sneered at him but quickly smiled, her cheeks flushing as rolled his toothpick. This guy was insane but over the few days she'd known him he'd saved her life a few times, she wanted to return the favor.

He had just about made it back to his hiding spot when the van, dust covrered and falling apart, came barreling down the road. "Aurora?" Eric hollered, jumping out of the vehicle before they came to a complete stop. "Rory, baby," he slid to her on his knees. "Are you okay?' He asked, slightly calmer, as he gently removed her gag.

"I'm fine." She said, her eyes gazing over his shoulder as she looked longingly at Happy. "Let's just go."

"Where did they take you?" Johnny asked as Eric cut her free and helped her to stand. "We're going after them."

"Are you nuts? They'll kill you!" She scoffed, yanking her arm away from Eric. "Just leave it."

Happy watched as the three of them fight with a smile on his face, he was excited to have pissed those lunkheads off once more. Disappointment came over him as she climbed back in the van and the door slammed shut. Happy was sure she'd give in, not call him and continue the gig she claimed to hate. 

"We'll see." He mumbled as he started his bike and headed out in the opposite direction.


	10. Chapter 10

"What in the hell happened?"

Barely over threshold of Jeffrey's home Rory was already being questioned. She could still smell Happy on her skin, taste his kiss on her lips and it made her smile. That was far from who Rory was though. When she and Eric had been dating he always complained of her sometimes cold demeanor. She wasn't the giggly, bubbly sweet thing most guys wanted but this new guy seemed to be turning her around.

"Jesus, I got picked up and held hostage. Did you miss that part? I thought you were there."

Johnny sighed and pushed her to sit on the tacky plaid couch. "Why didn't they kill you?"

Really, they didn't kill her because she begged and pleaded and had history enough to prove her words true but the boys couldn't know that. Maybe the shower sex helped too. "Because you made a deal, they stuck to their word."

They didn't believe her for a second. "I pulled that Trager guy's jacket, found that whole crew, they're animals."

Eric nodded, his finger pointing accusingly at Rory. "Tell us the truth."

"That IS the truth!" She felt attacked, all three sets of eyes burning into her. "I told him we'd leave them alone, turned on the water works and that was it. They used me to get their guy out without some huge shoot out."

Jeffrey, Eric and Johnny looked between them, she was adamant but it didn't sit right. "Alright, just settle down." Jeffrey said calmly. "Take a few days, make sure that ankle is strong and we'll get back to it. Smarter next time so this shit don't happen again."

"Okay." She pouted.

"Did they say anything?" Eric asked, still interested in her ordeal.

"No," she scoffed. "What do you think we chatted while they held a gun to my head?"

"So you sat there alone on the side of the road until we got there?"

"Well no," she said slowly. Rory couldn't possibly tell them about the incredible sex with Happy, that wouldn't go down well at all. "They kept me around for a bit then dropped me off. They aren't stupid, someone probably would have found me." She could feel their suspicions rising. "I need a nap. Jeff, can I use the back bedroom?"

"Of course, sweetie. Go rest."

\--

"Hey." It wasn't the most original opening to a text conversation but Happy didn't seem like a guy who would mind.

"Thought I said call?"

"Yeah, I can't."

"Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just don't want them eavesdropping. Where are you?"

Happy grinned, looking down at the grave he was digging, and chuckled as he replied. "Taking out some trash."

"That's sounds nasty." Rory's thumb hovered over the send button before she decided to add a smiley face.

"Definitely." She stared at the word, disappointed by his short reply, as another text came in. "What's up?"

She groaned, thinking what he said before was simply to shut her up. "I was thinking about what you offered earlier."

"You're actually ditching them?"

"Maybe. Why don't you show me what's on the other side?"

\--

Sneaking out was almost impossible. The floor creaked with every step and it only made Rory more angry. She was a grown woman and shouldn't have to sneak out of Jeffrey's house but there she was, tiptoeing out like a pro or so she thought. Eric caught her as she hit the top of the stairs. He'd suspected secrets for months but over the last few days he was sure she was involved in something dangerous.

She walked through the front yard, her ankle holding up just barely and grimaced as she started her car, her eyes on the house for any movement or signs what someone had seen her. Satisfied she was safe, Rory pulled out and drove to meet Happy.

"Why do you have butterflies?" She asked herself as she parked. "Stop it, silly girl." She scolded herself checking her reflection in the rear view mirror. "It's cool, he's just a friend that you really want to bang again." Walking through the parking lot she repeated those words until she entered the bar. It was the same one she and Happy had gone to after the Chinese kill. Fond memories.

"Hey." He actually smiled at her. It was sweet and bright and nothing like she expected it to be.

Rory sat with him and smiled shyly. "Hi." She snatched his beer and took a long sip. "How was your little job earlier?"

"Fine. Muddy. What'd you tell your crew?"

"Nothing yet. They're all hopped up on adrenaline and some stupid need for revenge. I'll let them relax and then leave." He nodded and waved to the barmaid sauntering around the room for another beer. "What kind of jobs do you think I could do?"

"Depends on how dirty you mind getting. I could set you up at a bar in Oaktown."

Rory was visibly disappointed. "I'm not going to be a waitress, Happy. I have actual skills I want to use. I'd be bored and besides don't the girls in club bars end up fucking every guy? Like a whore who serves premium liquor?"

"Nah, I'll be the only one fucking you." He said with a dark, crooked grin. "And I didn't mean as a bartender, I mean to find you some jobs. PI type gigs, that's the way it works. Word gets around people come to you for shit."

She didn't react and Happy could see she was scared, as she should be. That kind of work could be dangerous. "I don't know. Sounds risky."

"Not with SAMCRO backing."

"You'd do that? What about that Clay guy, he didn't seem too fond of me."

"You'd be at our disposal." He said coldly. "Our little errand girl."

"Thanks but uhh, I think I'll pass. I don't want to work for you guys. I don't do bosses like that and I don't just give people power over me." Her heart fell a little at the lost opportunity but Rory wasn't going to put herself in such a precarious position with the club. 

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, it's the business aspect and working with a one percent MC I'm not so sure about. Besides, I don't want to be anyone's errand girl. You guys need help with something, you come to me, I don't want to be your bitch."

Happy growled and leaned forward. "You liked being my bitch."

"I'll make you mine if I get another go."

Wetting his lower lip, Happy nodded. "Tell you what, let me set you up, get the word out and I'll personally back you. No club."

Rory smiled, she liked the sound of it. For some unknown reason, she trusted Happy, first with a gun to her head and now in business. "How do we seal this deal, then?" She was already on her feet, slightly wobbly from her weak ankle. "And you don't get a cut, I pay you if and when I need you, alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Draining his beer, Happy stood. Lifting her, he tossed Rory like a rag doll over his shoulder and slapped her ass making a show on his way out. He dropped her down beside his bike he threw his leg over and smacked the leather behind him. "Get on. We seal the deal with a ride."


	11. Chapter 11

"This your place?" Rory asked as she followed him into the house. "No more hourly motels, I like it." Walking by him as he locked the deadbolt she looked around eagerly. There was so much she could pick up from just a cursory glance.

"Cheaper this way." He said nonchalantly, another dry joke. He stood by the TV and looked at her. Rory sucked in her bottom lip and waited for him to do or say something. "What are you waiting for little girl?" Hap doubted she'd actually get rough but he wanted to give her a shot.

Rory shoved him back toward the couch with a sly grin. Kissing him hard, she made quick work of his belt and his pants dropped down to his ankles. Pushing him to sit, Rory loved the attention he gave while she slowly pulled her shirt off and wriggled her panties off from under her skirt. Lowering herself down, she hovered just above his lap teasingly and kissed him. She wanted some reaction, a groan or anything to prove he wanted her as much as she wanted him but Happy was silent. His lips moved down her neck to her breasts, his fingers tickling her thighs as a cruel joke. Rory sank down on him, gasping slightly as he filled her and Happy gripped her shoulders, pushing her further to take in all of him.

"Jesus." She moaned beginning to work up a slow rhythm on him. They were nothing if not to the point, foreplay was out the window.

Happy's rough hands caressed her breasts as they bounced with each movement. His fingers slowly crawled along her waist up her back and tangling them in her hair, he yanked back hard. Rory yelped with pleasure and slapped him across the face, egging him on for more. Kissing her again he bit down savagely on her lip, a few drops of blood trickling down to her chin.

"Show me what you got little girl." Happy ordered, his hands kneading her hips as she moved faster and harder on him. He grunted, his head dropping back and Rory giggled, finally having gotten something from him.

From the side of the house though, Eric was not giggling. He had followed her, careful not to be spotted, to the bar and that was bad enough. He didn't need to see this but he couldn't stop from watching. At first, he had thought it was coercion or Happy was forcing her, threatening her, but the look on Rory's face proved otherwise. She was loving every second of it and their familiarity proved this wasn't the first time. It was with morbid fascination that he watched as Happy lifted her up and bent her over the side of the sofa, his hands slapping her and pulling her hair as they climaxed together, it made him sick. Every time Hap laid a hand on her, Eric's fury grew.

\--

"So much for making you my bitch." She mused, still only wearing her skirt as she relaxed back on the couch. Happ stood and pulled his pants back up, taking his SAMCRO shirt off he tossed it in the far corner. Before sitting down he lifted her to sit against him. She hid her delighted smile.

"Only bitches take it from behind."

Wiping a bloody smudge from her chin he winked at her and they settled back on the couch in silence. It was a nice moment, the only one they ever really had peacefully. The energy she once felt from him, dark and menacing, was gone, he seemed to radiate a calm now as they leaned against each other.

"That bar," she said sleepily, "Got a room up top I can rent out?"

"Ya ain't staying here." He chuckled. "Yeah, but you should get a place -" Cut off by the startling rumble of aluminum, Happy jumped up and grabbed his gun of the table. "Stay." He growled before stealthily heading off toward the back of the house. All Eric wanted was to get Happy away from Rory and he succeeded. He'd kicked the trash cans before racing back around the side of the house and to his car a block up.

"Fuckin' raccoon." Happy grumbled, not embarrassed at all by his reaction to supposed feral animals.

"I should go." She said sadly. "They don't know I'm gone." And Eric had text her as he sped out ordering her to get back to the house. It would be a nasty fight but it needed to happen. "Thanks though, for your help."

"And the orgasm?"

"Yeah, that too." She said, embarrassed.

"You should stay though." It was hard to get anything by Happy and Eric had failed, he knew almost instantly someone had been out there and he had a strong suspicion it was one of her bounty hunter buddies. He didn't think it was safe for either of them to leave. That decision was Happy starting to admit, at least to himself, that he cared about this girl. "It's late," he made an excuse, "And I don't feel like driving you back to the bar."

Rory hesitated but it wasn't because she didn't want to stay, she didn't want him to know she was feeling something, something that would most likely cause a lot of problems. If she was ditching the job and her crew, it didn't matter how mad they were, or so she told herself. Okay," she smiled sweetly. "I'll stay."


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you." Rory said as she climbed off the back of his bike. "So what happens now?" The question felt bold but Happy was nonplussed.

"Come by the clubhouse when you're ready."

"They won't try to kill me?"

"Nah, you're good." Hooking his finger in the edge of her skirt he gave her a tug toward him. "Those assholes give you any shit about leaving, you call me. Got it?"

Rory smiled and nodded, pressing a fleeting kiss on his cheek. "Got it. I'll see you later."

Waiting for him to pull out first, Rory pounded her fists on the wheel and squealed excitedly as soon as Happy was gone. He amazed her, he had a darkness she understood but she could feel his concern for her, a light that shone through.

By the time she arrived back at Jeffrey's it was almost noon. Eric was waiting on the porch, a stormy look on his face. Swallowing hard, Rory forced herself out of her car and dragged her feet toward the house. This was not going to be fun.

"Hey." She moved slowly up the steps. "I didn't get your text till this morning. Sorry."

"That's a lie." He said briskly. "I saw you with that baldheaded piece of shit, the one who held a goddamn gun to your head."

Rory kept a cool head and her expression didn't betray her. She wasn't surprised that he did follow her just that she didn't catch him. "We had a drink; those near-death experiences really bond people."

"Enough that you'd just go home with him, let him treat you like some whore?'

"I am not a whore." She shouted, outraged he'd make that type of comment. "I guess if I'm not sleeping with you though, that makes me one?"

"I didn't call you a whore but it sounds like someone's feeling defensive." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Eric chuckled darkly. "Did you know him before? Was this all some fucking game? We were scared, Ror, I thought he was going to kill you."

"I didn't know him before." She lied. "He said they weren't going to kill me. I'm not a psycho; he was a nice guy that's why I met up with him. They just wanted their friend back." Pursing her lips, Rory crossed her arms over her chest. She knew he doubted her but it didn't matter anymore. "I'm out. The job, I'm done with it, all of it and you. I was in this for my brother and he's gone I got nothing holding me here."

"You got me." Eric was pleading with her now, dropping his anger. "John and Jeffrey too," he added.

Rory would have preferred him to stay angry; this heartfelt confession was breaking her will. "I don't want this."

"I was eleven when I told Emmett I wanted to marry you and I still do. We've known each other almost our whole lives."

"Eric, this isn't about love and marriage. This is about what I want to do. Bounties and driving up and down the coast, through the Midwest, it's exhausting. I just want something else."

"You have no education, no skills other than this. What are you going to do?"

"I'll get by."

Stepping aside, he pointed toward the front door to test how badly she wanted it. He would be shocked when he realized this was not a game or a tantrum. "Then go but don't forget when you get in some shit, and you will, I'll be waiting." 

\--

Happy arrived at the clubhouse late, interested eyes on him as he strolled in leisurely. "What?" He didn't like all the attention.

"Where's your plaything?" Jax chuckled, juggling his cigarette and coffee in one hand. "Guess she didn't want out or she just didn't want to work with us?" They all knew she had connections and skills that could have been worth something but Rory was hardly something they'd fight for, SAMCRO didn't need her.

"She didn't want to work for you." He said. "She's out, I'm hooking her up but she doesn't want the club involved."

"She's going to get torn to pieces." Bobby said matter-of-factly. "Oakland is no place for a lily white girl, bounty hunter or not."

Happy nodded, his bottom lip jutting out just a bit. "I'm going to back her. No one's gonna go near her."

"You're what?" Opie asked, laughing before he could even finish speaking. "What the hell happened to the killer? Is she melting your heart?"

"Its business, she ain't half bad anyway." The men laughed, hooting and hollering, making fun of Happy's confession. "Fuck off," he barked with a small grin.

"Those assholes she worked with, do we have to worry about that?" Clay asked, more serious than the others acting.

She hadn't actually said it but Happy assumed she'd make them lay off and if not she'd be quick to tell him. "She didn't say. We don't really talk, always end up fucking."

"Just make sure she doesn't end up fucking us." Clay said with an ominous grin.

\---

 

*Two weeks later*

Rory sat in her car, camera in hand, waiting for more movement from inside the house. She had gotten work, plenty of work, all of which consisted of surveillance on two timing men. Since she was female, women flocked to her the moment they suspected cheating. She wanted to start telling the women, "Yes, I'm sorry, he's cheating," immediately when they met with her. It was sad; none of these men were being faithful. 

Watching all the sex, even if it was mostly bland, made her think of Happy. He'd made some introductions, gotten her outfitted with everything she needed from Vivica, put word out that she was not to be touched and other than a good amount of text messages and one late night romp, he'd been in the wind.

"They may be cheating," she grumbled, "But at least they're getting off." It was more than that though, she actually missed him.

Snapping away at the first available chance Rory hoped it was this set of pictures that made her client believe the truth. The previous two stacks, clearly showing the man's extracurricular activities, were not enough. Denial.

"If you would just," she turned away from the house to grab her chap stick, "Lift her leg like an inch man, you'd actually have a chance at pleasing that woman. Even I can tell she's faking."

Rory spun her head around and suddenly she was face to face with the barrel of a .357 Colt Python, a monster of a revolver. She didn't speak, her hand secretly on her own weapon, and looked at him with doleful eyes.

"You spying on me? I saw you last night too."

He was a classic neighborhood watch, citizen's arrest type. Rory wondered if he'd get in a biker's face as quickly as he did hers. Her eyes flicked toward the house and she shook her head. This was not the man she was watching, her target was busy still plugging away.

"Actually no, I'm not." Giving him a quick flash of a smile Rory went out on a limb. "Can you get that gun out of my face?"

His face turned darker. "Get out of the car. I'm calling the cops."

"Hey, come on." An arrest would look less than reassuring on her new résumé, that was not a good look. "I'll split, you won't see me around again," because next time, Rory would be smarter. 

"I said get out." He growled. The man reached in through the window and grabbed her upper arm with surprising strength. In an instant, her survival instinct went into overdrive and Rory swung her arm around to point her pistol at him.

"Let go of me." The words were forceful, Rory was proud of herself for not succumbing to the fear as she expected she would. "Let go of me and I won't blow your fucking head off."

The neighbor raised his hand, not to shoot or surrender but to pistol whip her, and Rory pulled the trigger. There was no gasp or grimace from her as the man instantly released her arm and fell back dead, blood trickling down from his forehead. She knew she had to do it and it was much easier than the first time. 

"Fuck," she said annoyed. At least it was late and she had followed Happy's instructions being sure to screw on the suppressor in such a populated area. Blindly, she searched for her phone and called Happy, he was awake but that didn't surprise her.

"I need your help."

"Are you hurt?" He was at the clubhouse surrounded by Jax and the others; it was a late one. 

"No, but I just shot someone in the head."

"That's my girl." He chuckled, standing he pointed to the door and Jax nodded at him, sending him off. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said, fear churning her stomach as she thought of catching a murder charge. "But I need you, Hap."


	13. Chapter 13

Rory felt herself relax the moment she saw Happy pull up in the black SOA panel van. "Jesus, I was really starting to freak out. Thank fuck you're here."

Tilting his head to the side he looked at the body and smiled. "Nice shot." He flicked her forehead, right between the eyes, before bending down to grab the guys ankles. "I'll take care of it."

"I'll help." It was a struggle but she helped Happy load the body into the van. "What are we gonna do with him?"

"I know a spot. We could burn or bury." As her face twisted in disgust Happy began to chuckle. "Bury it." She came closer and sensing how upset she was Happy hugged her tight, almost stealing her breath, and tried to be reassuring. He wasn't sure what he was doing though, the action felt strange yet he enjoyed it. "It's okay. That guy woulda taken your head clean off, that Colt is no fuckin' joke."

"I know." Behind his back she linked her wrists and held on, not ready to let go. "It's actually more than that." Not knowing what else it could be Happy just stood silently, his arms still around her. "Anyway," she said awkwardly and released him. "What should I do with my car?"

"My mom and aunt live around here. Park it there and we'll head up and dump this asshole."

\--

They took the ride to Chigger woods, neither really speaking, although Rory had so much she wanted to say and even more importantly, ask. She didn't know what she was doing when she was around him. Staring out the window she smiled as the stars grew brighter and more numerous the further they got from the city, it was romantic in a way, if you didn't think of the dead man decomposing in the back. 

"How's it been?" He asked, his eyes roaming over her for a second. "Work and shit, I mean."

Rory nodded, her lips puckered as she tried to think of the best way to describe it for him. "Busy but boring. I think women feel better coming to me to find out about their men than anyone else. It's all nasty hood rats too, for the most part." She looked over to him and frowned, whining. "I'm bored."

With a devilish smile, Happy nodded. "You got the taste for blood, little girl."

"It scares me that killing him didn't really freak me out. It did, it does, but I always thought it would destroy me, killing someone, but it didn't the first time or now. I was more concerned with someone coming by and seeing me."

Remaining silent, his eyes on the road, Happy smiled. She was a little murderess and he loved it. "Asshole deserved it."

"Where you been?" She asked suddenly, trying to move away from the topic that confused her endlessly. "Busy, I guess, club shit, right?"

"Club shit." He repeated her words as a confirmation. 

"What is this?" Shuffling herself around, Rory looked at him. "Every time I see you we sleep together. That's it though, right?" She wasn't fishing for a commitment or a ring. She just needed to know for herself before she began to feel something more, something stronger. Her responsible side also wondered how many women, if any, he was sleeping with besides her. 

"And I cover your ass when you murder people." 

"And I let you use me as a hostage to get your friend back." Rory opened her mouth to speak again but Happy stopped the van and jumped out. "Guess we're here." She grumbled and followed his lead.

"You gotta give me your gun."

"Why?" She caught the shovel he tossed in her direction, annoyed by his request rather than having to dig. "My brother gave me that gun for our birthday, Hap. I can't just dump it. I can't do that."

"You killed two people with it, Rory." It was the first time he'd ever said her name, she smiled to herself despite their charged conversation. "One got cleaned up by the cops. That bullet is in the system now, if it pops again and gets tied to you, that's two capital murders. I don't want you gettin' the needle."

Bending her arms she covered her inner elbows at just the thought and reticently nodded. "Fine."

"I can take it apart. Give you the slide or the grip but that's it."

They had begun digging as they talked with nothing but headlights and the moon to illuminate their work. The conversation dwindled and was replaced with her annoyed groans as they lifted and dropped the body into the ditch. He picked a spot far from the SAMCRO hole they used, keeping those bodies separate from hers was safer for Rory and the club.

"If you want to build your rep," his voice was deep and harsh, startling her from her thoughts. "I can help with that and get you doing more than catching cheaters."

"That would be fucking awesome." She beamed excitedly. "I think you've said more to me than tonight than you ever have." 

Shrugging in response, he opened the passenger's door before walking along the back, slamming the doors shut, and climbing into the driver's seat. "Where you going?"

"To get my car, I guess?"

"Then?" Instead of answering his question, Rory looked at Happy expectantly. "Right. My place, you smell like shit anyway, could use a shower."


	14. Chapter 14

Sporting Happy's navy blue SAMCRO t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, rolled at the waist to fit better, Rory joined him in the living room. He was sipping on a beer, the TV glowing through the darkness.

"What are you watching?" Curling up on the recliner, she let her lips linger around her own bottle.

"Super Jail on Adult Swim." He answered just as the cartoon ended. "Robot Chicken is next."

"You watch a lot of cartoons?" She extended her leg out and kicked his knee with a grin.

Moving like a shot, Happy gripped her ankle. "I watch whatever's on." He gave her leg a tug and looked at the empty spot beside him on the couch.

"Use your words, Mr. Lowman."

"Come here." He ordered, his voice a deep growl.

She used a good amount of strength to pull her foot back but gave him an apologetic look. "Are you sleeping with anyone else?" She asked confidently despite her growing anxiety.

His bottle clinked as he placed it on the table. "No."

"Oh." She didn't know why she was so surprised but surprised or not, Rory was happy to hear it. "Good. Safety and all, you know."

"You jealous?" He stood and prowled over toward her. "Feeling some type of way?"

"No." Challengingly she moved up to her knees, still on the chair, and got close to his face. "I just don't want to catch shit from whores, you included."

When she said it, his upper lip curled into a snarl and, palming the back of her head, he kissed her. If Happy was only ever right about one thing it was her ever changing feelings for him. Digging her nails in the back of his neck Rory pulled herself closer to him.

"I don't want you fucking anybody else." He barked, his teeth tugging at her lower lip. "That pussy is mine." Brushing his hand along the elastic of the boxers she wore he grinned, snapping it against her skin. "Hear me?"

She sat back in her feet and gazed up at him, innocence in her eyes, and nodded as she sucked on her sore bottom lip. "All yours."

With a caveman like grunt, he bent down throwing her over his shoulder, and marched off toward the bedroom.

There were things about Rory he understood that others didn't and the same was true for her. They were both twisted, dark and always on guard with an ever-present keen eye, although he was further on the spectrum of weird than Rory. Their shared love of good, rough sex and willingness to get dirty was something neither found before in another. She could bury a body with a smile on her face, he'd never known a woman to do that and he loved it.

"Hap?" Her voice was full of mischief as he pulled his clothes off her and then stripped down himself. Rory rolled over and, reaching out, grabbed a bandanna from the bureau. "Tie me up and put your cut on. Let's take this one slow."

\--

"We should have got my car last night." Rory was not a morning person, at least not after a night of drinking and sex. Dragging herself out of bed, she redressed in her own clothes from the night before, the ones that Happy had thrown in with his wash, and followed him out front. "We could still be sleeping."

"Not me, I gotta go to my mom's anyway. The guys are up there moving some shit."

It wasn't that Rory wasn't a fan of the Sons, she just preferred to keep distance between them all; it just felt safer. They had swapped the van for his bike at the clubhouse the night before and she was thankful for the fresh air as they took the ride to Bakersfield. When they arrived, there was a giant box truck in the driveway right where she had parked her car.

"Where is it?" She asked, her cheeks flushed red with anger. "Where is my car?"

Kozik smiled at them down the alley as he and Miles loaded a crate into the truck but she had no idea who he was. "They probably pushed it up." Happy said giving her a gentle shove to get her walking into the backyard. "That's what bumpers are for."

"Really?" She looked at him wide eyed. "You guys, I swear to God."

"Not a scratch on it." Kozik said once she and Happy hit the grass. "I put a blanket on the bumper for you. Didn't want to fuck with a bounty hunter and all." It was purely a joke but she scowled, wondering how he knew so much when she had never seen him before. He hadn't been around the club the last time she was and they didn't seem like ones to gossip. She was wrong about that.

"My mom's blanket?" Happy asked. "You used my mom's shit?" Hassling Kozik as he went back into the house, Happy left Rory and Miles out in the yard.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

She smiled and nodded. "Hi. You know how long you guys are gonna be?"

"No, sorry."

From inside the house Happy began complaining about some mess in the kitchen and Kozik came out, Miles went in to scrub the dishes and pans they'd used. Rory missed the solitude she had most of the time as she threw herself down on the patio furniture amidst the noise. Kozik pulled down the garage-type back door and locked it with a satisfied sigh. She was just about to ask him how he knew her previous trade when a basketball flew over the fencing and a quick, testosterone fueled conversation passed between Kozik and two young men.

"Tell em' I'll be right back." He said getting a running start and easily climbing over the chain link to the other side.

"Whatever." Rory sat back, pulling her glasses down and closing her eyes to enjoy some quiet.

She didn't know how much time had passed but suddenly her eyes popped up at the sound of shouting and the loud rumble of the truck. "Shit." She heard Kozik back in the alley and she knew whoever had started that truck shouldn't have.

"Stop em'!" He hollered at her while climbing the fence again with less skill than before.

Something inside Rory sent her flying to her car. Maybe it was a need to prove herself or she was possibly just doing it for Happy, but either way she was starting the engine and pulling out after them without a second thought. The roar of motorcycles sounded around the corner, they weren't behind her and Rory figured Happy knew the neighborhood better and was trying to cut them off. Stepping down on the gas she was only a block behind the truck when Eric skidded to a stop, cutting her off and almost killing her in the process.

"Goddamn it." She slammed her fists on the wheel of her little sedan and scowled at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home. I let you have your little fit but this shit you've been doing will get you killed."

Her jaw dropped, he had lost his mind. "Wait, you've been following me? Spying on me?" When Eric got on something he didn't stop, she could see that intensity in him now.

"I saw you last night, I saw you kill that man without flinching." For once they were thinking the exact same thing, that the other was absolutely insane. "That's not you."

Rory's heart stopped as shame flooded her, she knew it was wrong but it hadn't been a thought until he looked at her with judgmental eyes. "He was going to hurt me."

"Come home, Rory. These people are animals. What are you doing chasing after hood assholes with these bikers? Do you want to end up like Emmett and your dad? I promised your brother I'd look after you and that's what I'm doing."

This time when she was hoisted up, not by Happy, she hated it. Rory tried kicking and scratching at Eric but he quickly threw her in the van, his tires screeching as he pulled out and raced back toward Jeffrey's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support everyone! Hope you're enjoying it!

"I didn't know you guys were into kidnapping now."

Yanking herself free from Eric's grip she took her usual spot on the couch. He had raced Rory back and she could see by the looks on John's and Jeffrey's faces that she was not an expected guest. She glared at the three of them wondering which would be the one to let her go. If Rory had to bet she'd say Johnny, he was the sweetest and the one most likely to give into her tears.

"What are you doing, Aurora?" Jeffrey stayed at his desk positioned by the fireplace. He spoke just like her father and it played tricks in her heart and mind.

"So you did know he was bringing me back here against my will?" Pulling a face, she rolled her jaw around refusing to answer his previous question.

"No." Johnny sat beside her but was sure to have plenty of space between them. "But we're not mad he did."

Softening, but only toward Johnny, she turned and looked directly at him. "I'm sorry you're not exactly thrilled with my decision but I am free to make it. Come on guys, I'm not some project and I don't need saving."

"We think you're confused." Jeffrey said calmly as Eric stewed in the back of the room. "Losing Emmett really messed with your head and you've lost your focus."

"Confused?" Rory stood up, feeling less threatened than before with Eric quiet. "I did this gig for my brother and my dad. I've always been the weirdo. What ten-year-old girl has a knife collection? I'm not some sicko getting off on hurting people or something so I don't need this self-righteous shit. I'm not into that. I love you guys, I do, but I'm ready to move on."

"To what?" Eric snapped. "Those assholes are murderers and criminals. They will get you killed, they almost did already."

Combing her fingers through her hair, Rory trembled with frustration. "My leaving had nothing to do with them. Timing was just a coincidence and besides it's your fault I ever even met them." She added that to help keep them from suspecting something although she feared they already did.

Johnny looked at her suspiciously. "Rory." He said, already defeated. "You're going to get arrested or hurt or worse."

"My choice. I'm a grown woman. I can do whatever I want and I want to go." Rory wanted to mention something about Happy looking for her, coming to get her but she wasn't sure he would and she didn't want to depend on him.

"You're staying." Eric demanded. "I want you with us for a few days. Please, Rory." There was a sudden flash of his usually well-hidden vulnerability. None of them took rejection well but Eric was the worst of all.

It was a strange kind of kidnapping. She wasn't bound or gagged, held at gunpoint, but she knew if she went for the door, they'd all be on her. "Guess I don't have a choice, huh?"

"Not really." Johnny admitted without the smallest amount of amusement or pleasure over her having given in. "You left with a lot of stress on you. Maybe a few days in a calmer state of mind will help."

Rory puckered her lips and nodded, far from convinced.

\--

The chase proved futile. Happy and Kozik returned back to the house empty handed and the latter knew he was going to get it.

"Call Jax." Happy said without getting off his bike.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta find her. Won't be long. Get the others up here."

"You think she found them?" Kozik asked fearfully pulling out his phone.

"She would have called."

He spun off back down the direction he had assumed she went. Happy was right, it didn't take long but he didn't find her, only her car hastily parked with her messenger bag still in the passenger seat.

Staring at the car Happy pulled out his phone and called Rory but her phone rang out through the air around him. The uncomfortable feeling that overcame him was foreign but it filled him with a frenzied need to do something he just didn't know what.

When he arrived back at his mom's, Kozik and Jax were just about to come to blows. He bolted between them and while Opie held Kozik, Happy worked at keeping Jax at bay. "I know where you can go." Happy shouted over the hurling of insults. "Any shit stolen in this hood goes through Vivica; I got to go though, man."

"What?" Jax's anger shifted from Kozik to Happy now. "Bro, we need you. Those AKs are paid for; we need to get them back. Where you going, what's so urgent?"

Swallowing slowly, he realized he'd have to admit to feeling something for Rory. "She went after them and she's gone."

"So?" Jax didn't care, he truly didn't. "The damn bounty hunter can take care of herself."

"Hey, she went after those assholes to help us."

"So you think they took her?"

Happy shook his head, he was already sure he knew who had her all he needed was an address from Juice. "I'll take you to Vivica's." He said, his loyalty to the club taking precedent over his loyalty to Rory. "But then I'm going to find her."

\--

"Johnny, can I use your computer?"

It had been hours since Eric brought Rory back, hours of sitting around doing nothing while she tried to figure out a way of contacting Happy. Without her cell phone or having memorized his phone number, it seemed like she was stuck until something popped into her head.

"Yeah." He said skeptically. "Please don't make me regret this, Ror."

"Promise you won't." Only because she didn't plan on him finding out she had contacted anyone

Tapping away on the keys, she tried to search for garages in the area, having forgotten the shop's name, but none listed rang any bells. "Shit." She mumbled her mind still blank. "T, TM," Rory was ecstatic as she remembered. "TM," she whispered again going down the list. "Teller-Morrow Automotive, sounds about right."

Sneaking a peek out the back she could see Eric and Jeffrey in a heated debate and while she didn't know where Johnny had gone, he was the least of her worries. Grabbing the phone, almost comically old fashioned, she hurried and dialed the number for the shop.

"Hello?" The woman answered with an abrupt tone.

"Hi, uhh, is Happy there?"

Gemma was instantly annoyed. "No, he's not. Can I help you?"

"What about umm, Tig?"

"What is it exactly you need, sweetheart?"

"Some help." She said, beat, and sighed heavily. "Can you give me Happy's number?"

"Is this the bounty hunter?"

"My reputation precedes me."

"Oh, it does. Why don't you give me your number and I'll see if Happy wants to call you."

"That's not going to work. Here," she rattled off Jeffrey's address. "Can you just tell him that's where I am? Oh and I'm with the three guys, hardly armed."

With disgust, Gemma laughed and scribbled the note for Happy. It didn't sound at all like a ransom or kidnapping call, so, the thought never entered Gemma's mind. Rory didn't feel threatened so much, she just needed to get out and starting some dramatic search wouldn't help things. The quieter this went down, the better.

"What is this?"

"It's family shit. I could just use some backup."

"Mm hmm." Gemma hung up just as Piney lumbered in the office. "You sticking around?"

"For you darlin', anything."

Not that she cared much in the first place but Gemma jumped at the chance to skip out and in her excitement completely forgot about Rory's note.

"I have my cell if you need me." She said, racing out eagerly.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy was distracted. The entire ordeal was only in the back of his mind as he kept finding himself thinking, actually more like worrying, about Rory. It wasn't like him at all to have anything overshadow the club but as they made their way back from finally retrieving the stolen guns, passing Rory's abandoned car, he felt he made the wrong decision by going with Jax.

"I'm out." He barked when everything was said and done. "Going to head into the clubhouse and hit up Juice, she ain't back yet. I know something's wrong."

Watching him with a suspicious look and cocked eyebrow, Clay turned to Tig. "I don't like that."

"Hap? He's fine, just pussy drunk."

"When's the Tacoma Killer ever been pussy drunk?" He asked, hooking his sunglasses in his breast pocket.

"Good point." Tig deadpanned and rubbed his chin as Happy disappeared into the clubhouse. "Want me to watch his back?"

Clay nodded, slapping Tig's leather. "Yes brother, I do."

\--

"They each got different addresses but," Juice paused to click around, "It looks like the closest is this guy's."

The address and driver's license for Jeffrey Hotchkiss popped up on the screen. "Still like five hours away though." Juice added as Tig joined their conversation.

"I remember him," Tig tapped the screen, "He played Daddy Dearest. Those two pricks, the younger pretty boys, they had it bad for your girl Hap."

"Bad enough to snatch her?" He asked, his intense stare focused on Tig. His acceptance of Rory as his girl wasn't lost on Tig or Juice but they didn't comment. "The one with the short hair, I knew he was crazy just by the way he looked at her."

"Was it anything like the way you're looking at me? You're freaking ME out, man."

"That's when you know you got a problem." Juice joked and handed the printed addresses to Happy.

Seeing Happy still wanted an answer Tig shrugged hoping to not make it seem like too big of a deal. "I think those guys are constantly measuring their dicks. If they know you're sniffing around I think they'd do anything to get her away from the club all together."

Happy nodded and charged toward the door with Tig on his heels. "Coming brother?"

"Shit yeah, I'd love to get back at those motherfuckers."

\--

While Happy was distracted, Rory was feeling painfully foolish. She truly believed Happy would have come for her but her faith was dwindling.

Whatever kind of vibe they were going for wasn't working. The dinner they had was awkward and the conversation forced. Twice, when Rory headed toward the front door, Eric physically stopped her. It made her wonder who he really was and how long he'd been hiding the crazy she saw in him. They all had abandonment issues, among others, but he had gone too far. Feeling sorry for herself Rory joined Johnny on the couch for some TV.

"You okay?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen. "I don't know what's gotten into Eric."

It might have made more sense to Johnny if he knew Eric had seen her murder a man but Rory wasn't too concerned with his clarity. "No, I'm not okay. He's lost his fucking mind and you have too. Why are you helping him? Is it me or is it his issues with who I'm spending time with?"

"Both I think." He sounded sad as he turned away from her. "I surprised you haven't hulked out and just left. Seems you're different too, not just him."

Rory drew her head back as his observation hit her like a slap to the face. Why was she waiting around for Happy? A few weeks of being taken care of, spending time with such an alpha type male, and suddenly she was Miss Prissy.

"Seems like it." She said distractedly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Explaining as she got up, Rory didn't need to be tackled just to be able to use the facilities.

\--

"Haven't we been to enough dysfunctional family get-togethers today?" Tig joked as they came upon the house.

When they rolled by for a quick look Happy and Tig spotted the brothers in the driveway, off the side of the house. There was no hiding how angry they both were, it looked as if a fight might erupt and they'd deal with themselves instead of Happy having to do it.

"You think she's here?" He asked as Happy's eyes roamed over the large front yard.

"There's nowhere else."

\--

Rory watched rerun after rerun with Jeffrey as he drank until he fell asleep. If she didn't have so little time to work with she would have been able to enjoy the ridiculousness of it. Taking advantage of the boys' leisurely kidnapping methods Rory left the couch. On her way she snatched a gun, Eric's favorite Beretta, and headed right down into the cellar and out to the back Bilco doors. At least it was dark and she could use that to her advantage.

"Stupid biker asshole." She spat, the caustic words doing nothing but reminding her of her own perceived foolishness. "I don't need him."

Hawthorne, Oregon was a long way from what she called home but San Joaquin was now where her apartment was, her car and the cash she had squirreled away. Although she was angry and hurt when it came to Happy she had to go back. What did she expect, he's a biker. She shouldn't have let herself get so attached so quickly and act silly depend on anyone other than herself.

"Stupid bitch." She complained, sneaking through residential backyards on her way to the interstate. "You learned your lesson."

\--

"Boys," Jeffrey hollered sleepily out the front door, "Rory's gone."

Johnny and Eric both turned and simultaneously asked the same question. "What?" Although the latter's full of contempt, more so than anything else.

"Goddamn it, what did you do? Three days was all I needed to turn her around." Eric was already heading toward his car. "I'll find her. She couldn't have gotten far on foot."

Tig and Happy shared a look, matching grins on their faces, and took off before Eric could catch them. The area was fairly rural but it was no question to any of the men searching where Rory would be heading.

"I saw a gas station about two miles back. Hit there, figure out where to look." Tig shouted over their engines while they idled at a red light.

"She's heading home," Happy said. "There's miles of fucking highway she could come out on."

Tig nodded and they took off as the light finally turned green. Impressively, the gas station was almost exactly two miles back but the others had a head start.

\--

It was foolish for her to stop there but Rory knew she needed to. The temperature was dropping so she grabbed a cheesy tourist type sweatshirt and some water before heading toward the counter.

"Look man, I only have like fifteen bucks in my pocket." She explained to the clerk. "I really need this stuff though."

"I can't do that." He shuffled nervously behind the counter. "It comes out of my check."

"I'm not some escaped con or whatever, I'm just trying to get away from my ex," she fibbed a little. "You can't just like, lend it to me?"

"Here." Eric slapped a twenty down. "This should cover the rest, right?"

Rory cursed herself, she knew stopping there was risky. "Please don't make this hard."

"You're the one making this hard." He said, his fingers wrapping around her wrist tight. "Let's go home."

There were two other customers there and the clerk, Rory wasn't that bold. She begrudgingly followed him out but when they reached his car she stopped and tried to wriggle free. "You're insane. I don't know who you are anymore. This is not you." She shoved him back against his car.

"I'm not the one who suddenly started murdering people." Reaching out for her, Eric missed as Rory took a few big steps back.

"No, you're just the one kidnapping women who want to quit their job and fuck other people."

Turning, she began to walk away, listening carefully for the sounds of his boots after her. He was only a few steps behind her when she decided to stop playing nice. Whoever she thought Eric was, this wasn't him, it was time to get real. "Fuck this." Rory pulled his gun from her pants and pointed it directly at him.

"Hey!" He stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." She spat. "Don't come after me again, Eric."

"So what are you going to kill me, then?"

"No." She said quickly, offended he'd even think it but he wasn't talking to her.

"I will." Happy growled from behind her with his gun trained on Eric. Rory turned in shock, completely opening herself up for attack, to see Happy and Tig had actually come for her.

"Shit, Hap." Rory dropped the gun and hugged him. "Thank you." She murmured into his chest.

He wrapped one arm around her, crushing her against him, but didn't lower his weapon or take his eyes off Eric.

"Go guys." Tig said walking toward Eric. "Me and this asshole got some unfinished business."


	17. Chapter 17

"I didn't think you were coming." Rory said, looking up at Happy as Tig lead Eric around to the back of the building picking up his gun along the way.

Placing his gun back in his pants Happy looked at her as they started to walk back to the far end of the parking lot where he and Tig parked. "Of course I came, I told you, you're mine."

"Oh." Giving his a squeeze before she let go Rory realized what that meant although maybe not exactly. It was more than them strictly not sleeping with anyone else, more than possessiveness or jealousy.

"You're mine too, Hap." Silence. Just as she expected. "You got the message huh? Later than I would have hoped."

"Message?"

"I called TM." She explained leaning on his bike gratefully taking the cigarette he offered her. Rory could use the nicotine. "Some woman answered and she said you weren't there. I left Jeffrey's address and asked her to send you. She knew I was the bounty hunter."

Happy began to grind his teeth, he didn't think Gemma did it purposely but he was pissed. "Never got it, I had Juice me help find you. I knew they had you, no one else would have done it."

"Wait, is Tig gonna kill him?" She was already heading back. "I can't let him kill Eric, I'm sorry but I can't."

"He won't." Happy didn't go after her his words were enough to stop her. "He'll just make sure no one fucks with us again, warrants or not."

As she turned to face him, keeping her distance, Rory looked him over with a smile. "And you don't want to get any hits in? I almost can't believe you're not back there."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Well, no. Didn't even tie me up or anything."

"I'll leave him for now." Until a time where Rory wouldn't have to witness it actually. "If he comes back around, Ror, I'll fucking kill him."

She didn't object; partially because Rory didn't think Eric would be so stupid and also, they'd already given him enough passes. "You get the guns?"

"Yeah." He curled his index finger silently calling her closer. "You went after em', that's dangerous, little girl."

"I can take care of myself...most of the time." She draped her arms over his shoulders and linked her wrists behind his neck. "Like tonight, I didn't really need you but you made it easier."

"Don't do it alone next time." He scolded her, his palm slapping against her ass. "I mean it."

Suitably put in her place Rory grinned as Happy lifted her up and placed her on his bike. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

He swaggered away back the way Tig went and Rory turned to face the opposite direction. She couldn't see anything anyway but it just made her feel better, in some small mysterious way.

As long as Eric got his beating Happy wasn't concerned with who gave it to him. Although, if things had progressed or gone differently he might have felt differently. With a broad, toothy grin, Happy watched as Tig dropped Eric's battered body to the ground and spit in his face.

"Just in time, Hap. You want a go while he's still conscious?"

"Nah," Happy laughed a little. Crouching down, he snarled and looked Eric hard in the eye. "You come near her again and I'll rip your fucking head off. She's mine."

Eric grit his teeth, stained crimson with blood, and tried to gather the strength to come back at Happy but it was useless. He shook his head, groaning, as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Pussy." He snapped, disgusted, and got to his feet. "Feel better?" Happy asked Tig as they both made their ways back to their bikes.

"Do you?" Tig questioned. "The guys aren't really sure what's going with that." There was no need to point or single Rory out, Happy knew that's what's Tig meant.

Leaving the question Happy gave a Tig side-glance as they grew closer to her. "Guess that's my answer."

"Where are we off to?" She asked, her voice faltering as she tried not to picture the damage inflicted on Eric.

"I'm heading back to the club." Tig mentioned knowing Clay would want a word with Happy. "Long day, could use a beer or ten."

"And a crow eater?" Hap asked over the roar of their engines.

"Or ten." He said, speeding off in front of them.

\--

"So they kidnapped you, didn't tie you up or ANYTHING, and one falls asleep when he's watching you?" Juice was amazed, and amused, by Rory's account.

They had decided to go back for a few beers but almost as soon as they arrived Clay pulled Happy aside. It wasn't that he was upset but Clay wanted to know exactly where one of his best guys' head was. They each took their spots in chapel, Clay's eyes were locked on the burning end of his cigar.

"That end well?"

"Very well. Ended with that asshole bloody behind a gas station."

Clay laughed and nodded, proud of his guys, before his face turned serious again. "Where's your head, Hap?"

"Right here." He tapped the table. "My heads always here."

"And what are you leaving with her?" He had heard about Happy's hesitation earlier that day, he wasn't sure Happy even realized he had been so torn.

He didn't answer.

"You like her?"

Happy nodded.

"Keep your priorities straight. She's more capable than most of them," his thumb pointed out toward the party. "She can handle her shit while we handle ours."

"Alright, Prez." Happy nodded and agreed dutifully.

\--

Juice, Rory and Half-Sack were laughing heartily as Happy made his way back. She was unfazed by the half naked girls draped over their laps and they conversed normally. Happy appeared quietly, seemingly out of nowhere, and dropped down next to her, roughly pulling her onto his lap.

"Hey," she said shyly. "Your friends are pretty cool."

"Let's get out of here."

"Let's hang out, have some fun." She made the mistake of wriggling on him and Happy stood, holding her close. "Or we could just have fun somewhere else."

Juice and Half-Sack shouted as they made their exit, teasing and taunting as they always did but it didn't bother Happy. Easily, he ignored the jokes and took off with Rory for what he figured would be the start of a more peaceful existence.


	18. Chapter 18

That peaceful existence lasted for a few weeks. Rory's work load was getting better, fewer cheating men and more jobs she could really strengthen and expand her skills doing. Her favorite so far was breaking into a house to requisition the goods previously stolen from her client's residence. It was illegal and exciting but she still felt like she was doing some good. It didn't matter that it was only truly proper in a Robin Hood type way, she loved it. She could tell Happy's business, although he didn't ever talk about it, was smooth if only by his attitude.

Things were going too well.

It was just after two in the morning when she sauntered into Happy's. Whoever was done 'work' first, went to their own home and the other met later usually with take out, liquor or both. The TV illuminated his face as she pulled off her black hat, freeing her hair, and kissed the top of his bald head.

"Hey."

"Hey. How was the job?"

"Fun. I got it all back and dropped it at storage. I'm meeting with the owner tomorrow."

"What'd you get to eat?"

"I didn't get anything. I'm not hungry." As she walked through the house Rory stripped out of her black skintight, breaking and entering ensemble. "Let's work up an appetite and I'll take you to breakfast."

Running up the steps after her, Happy spun Rory around and kissed her, crushing her against the bedroom door. She yelped as her head knocked against the wood and his cold, SAMCRO belt buckle pressed against her bare skin. His hands roamed her nearly naked body with an eagerness Rory loved, she'd never felt sexier than when she was with him.

They stumbled into the bedroom as she turned the knob but their lips never even separated. They kissed in the center of the room while Happy caressed her favorite and most sensitive areas. She jumped on the bed with a giggle and come hither stare as he quickly undressed.

Happy grabbed her ankles and pulled her back to the edge of the mattress. "Where are you going?" He asked in a dark tone as she tried to shimmy away playfully.

"You have to catch me."

Yanking her closer, Happy then grabbed Rory's hips and flipped her, laying her out on her belly. "Got you." He leaned over, his lips moving against her hair as he spoke. "You're gonna take it." He said squeezing her ass, his fingers moving teasingly between her thighs. "You can fuck over whoever you want for work but I'm gonna be the one fucking you. You're gonna take it," he repeated. Looking back at him over her shoulder, a few blonde strands of hair sticking to her lips, Rory grinned devilishly.

"Then give it to me, Killa."

Happy lifted her hips, positioning her to kneel and entered her fully with one movement. She gasped and moaned, fingers tangling in the sheets as he built up a steady, strong rhythm. Even while completely focused on the feel of Rory, he heard the creaking of the steps. Cautiously, his eyes fell on his gun sitting on the night stand. They were both facing the door but her head was buried in the sheets with her muffled moans providing the intruder with their exact location. Happy moved faster, more forcefully, with a smile on his lips as the bedroom door inched open. Still moving inside Rory he reached over, grabbing his gun, and shot the intruder without missing a thrust. He didn't need to see the bruised face of Eric to confirm what he already suspected. No matter who it was though, Happy would have reacted the same.

"Jesus Christ." She shrieked, crawling away from Happy and blindly covering herself with the sheet. "What happened?" Following Happy's eyes she leaned over to see Eric bleeding out from a massive chest wound.

"He probably followed you back." Happy said, completely at ease although annoyed he hadn't finished before she pulled away. "I told you, and him, if he came back I'd kill him."

Her face twisted, angry and disgusted by his cold words as she scrambled to the floor. "Eric?" She touched his face but he was already dead. "He's dead. He's fucking dead, Hap."


	19. Chapter 19

Rory swore she could actually see his skin growing pale but knew it was simply in her mind. She crouched beside Eric's dead body, only wrapped up in a sheet, and began to cry. Not fully understanding why she'd care, Happy pulled on a pair of boxers and forced her to sit on the bed.

"You don't have to help." He murmured, awkwardly putting an arm around her. He didn't know why but he'd seen the others do it before. "I can call Tig or Kozik."

The reality and practicality dawned on her and she shook her head. "No. We have to call the cops."

"You're fucking nuts." He said harshly.

"Johnny and Jeffrey, they'll look and they won't stop. They deserve to know and Eric deserves a proper burial. Tell them I did it, that he's been stalking me. It's not a lie, not completely." She reached over for his phone and began to dial.

"You'll say you shot him?" He stopped her. "I don't like it."

Rory shrugged. "If it's official record that you did it those two will lose their minds, Hap. It has to be me, it's the only way they don't go hard at you and your friends."

Releasing her hand and allowing her to dial, Happy started to feel bad for her and grateful for what she was doing, new feelings for him. It was better to have this kill on the books. One less body to bury and murder to later be charged for. It was self defense and the honesty would buy them some goodwill with the cops. She ended the call, placed his phone back and dropped the sheet, pulling on one of his undershirts and a pair of boxers.

"I'm not scared of them, the other two, they wanna come at me they can."

She rolled her eyes and nodded before sitting beside Eric's body. "You should go wait by the door to let them in." Really, Rory just wanted time with Eric.

Happy dressed then moved loudly down the steps, calling Clay as he did, and Rory began to sob. Although she hated the man he had suddenly become she mourned the loss of a childhood friend and ex lover. If Emmett hadn't been killed they'd all be living their lives, she and Happy separately but at least Eric would still be breathing.

"I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek as the police arrived and although she was hardly properly dressed, Rory didn't bother covering up. She just sat and waited completely heartbroken and confused.

\--

"I'd rather bring you both down to the station." Unser explained, trying to keep everything above board and out in the open.

"That's fine." She didn't mind getting out of that house, especially the bedroom. "Mind if I change?"

Unser shook his head and closed the door behind him. He turned, face to face with Happy. "You call Clay?"

"I did."

"She really shoot him?"

Happy hesitated before nodding, Unser knew he was lying but he didn't care. It looked open and shut and if there was a reason this girl was taking the blame Unser knew there was a good one and he knew he didn't want to be clued in.

"You gotta bring us in?" He asked, not wanting Rory to have to go through the trouble.

"I do," Unser leaned close, "Looks better too."

\--

"You knew Eric Kane?" Hale asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Nodding, she sipped her drink. "We grew up together, worked together, dated for a while. He kind of lost his shit when I left the gig and started hooking up with Happy."

"Can't say I blame him." Hale joked.

Rory's jaw jutted out as she looked at him, shocked by his remark. "I want to talk to Unser. Just because I stopped working recovery does not give him the right to stalk me."

"I'm sorry." He put his hands up. "Unser's talking to Happy, I'm sure he's really grilling him." That was the point, he was far from grilling Happy. If Hale had been the one to take his statement it would have ended terribly. Happy was the least patient and would have hauled off on Hale in record time. "So just walk me through what happened."

Dropping her head in her hands Rory sighed. "I was in bed with Hap, we were having sex and I looked up, behind him, and saw someone. I didn't know who it was at first but I freaked and grabbed the gun."

"And after you grabbed the gun? I need details, can't just assume."

"I shot him."

"You two always have a gun on the nightstand? Just sitting there?"

"No." She said slowly. "We kind of undressed in a hurry, he just put it down before we started."

There wasn't much to say. That was what happened, basically, it was quick and over before she even knew what happened. Hale asked a few more questions before standing. "Alright, I'll get this typed up real quick and once you sign it, you two can go."

\--

Scrawling her name sloppily Rory handed Unser back the pen with a yawn. He stepped out to have Happy do the same in the room opposite Rory's. He allowed them to leave, hours after they'd arrived, but stopped her just short of the hall.

"I can offer you a lift to your place."

She looked down the hall to see Happy waiting patiently, Tig and Chibs out front with his bike to escort him back. Feeling far from sociable, Rory nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Come on then."

The walked down the hall and Happy greeted her with a small smile. Rory shook her head as Unser stepped out front. "I'm going home. I'm tired and I need to talk to Johnny and Jeffrey. The Chief said he wouldn't notify them so I could do it."

"I'm going with you."

"No." She frowned, hating having to do any of this. "It's fine. I need to go and talk with them, help with arrangements and shit. It'll probably be a few days."

"I'm sorry?" It was definitely more of a question than an actual apology.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, me too." Pressing a kiss to his cheek she went out to where Unser was waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy went with Tig and Chibs, the customary show of support, from the police station right back to the clubhouse. Everyone was waiting or at least that's what it felt like. He'd never been in a situation that earned him the full attention of the table and he wasn't overly fond of it..

"I was nailin' her," he said with a grin, "And that asshole busted in the house, came in the bedroom. I shot him, he bled out right there."

"Were you still inside her?" Tig asked with an eager glance at Happy.

"Jesus, really?" Juice asked as Happy nodded, his chest puffed out with pride.

"You're an animal." Jax threw in with an amused little chuckle. "You two deserve each other." He added, pointing at Tig and Happy.

Clay was amused but wanted to get the business at hand over with. "Hale and Unser bought her pulling the trigger?"

"Yeah, it's good, brother. I didn't wanna call em' but it's better we did."

Clay nodded approvingly. "I agree. I don't want something innocent like a self-defense burning us. You did the right thing, keeps us looking transparent to Hale and her buddies off our backs."

"That's why she called." He smiled a little, the room catching his dreamy expression.

"Fucking pussy whipped!" Chibs laughed, the table joining him. "Where'd she go with Unser?"

"Home, then back to Oregon to tell her old crew and shit. Said she'd be back by the end of the week."

"You know, she looks like a little freak." Tig mused, still thinking about the actual act.

"Twisted." Happy nodded at Tig while the others groaned, although it was far from surprising. "It's all good, Prez." He assured Clay again. "It's handled."

Clay slammed the gavel down, other than the shooting there was no other business to discuss. They men filed back into the main room, they all stopped at the bar before heading off to TM or the pool table.

Bobby seated himself beside Happy. "How was she?"

"Fine." He said, taking a long gulp. Replaying their last moments made him less confident than before. "Not her first dead body."

Bobby nodded. "No, but they were close, chicks are weird like that, brother. She may have wanted to kill him herself but knowing he's dead, being there and seeing it, it's going it screw with her head."

Looking at him, Happy shook his head even though he doubt started to nag at him. "That ain't her."

"It's all of them, trust me. Bet she was mad at you too."

"What?" That just didn't make sense to Happy which was exactly why Bobby was pushing this conversation.

"You want to hold onto this one? Actually keep her around?"

Happy nodded feeling less embarrassment than before as he grew more comfortable with his feelings for Rory, even if he couldn't exactly describe them.

"The quiet, twisted thing works for her but right now, she's gonna need more than that." Bobby was trying to help him although it seemed impossible knowing the man Happy was. "Talk to her, brother. Apologize. Check up on her."

\--

Rory knocked lightly on Johnny's door really hoping he wouldn't answer. She didn't get her wish, Johnny opened, surprised to see her. He stepped aside to let her in.

"Where's Eric? He disappeared a few days ago and we just figured he was going after you."

"You didn't try to stop him?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "You know how he is."

"Yeah." She barked and shoved him. "I do and that's why I would have gone after him you idiot." Perching on the steps leading toward the second floor Rory covered her face. "He's dead, John."

"What?" He crouched down, pulling her hands away from her face, his sorrow clear in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes fell, unable to look at him. "He broke into Happy's last night, scared the shit out of me, I shot him. I shot him in the chest, he died instantly, I think." She spoke coldly, using all her strength to turn off her emotions. "I'm sorry, Johnny."

Falling back to sit, he looked up at her wanting more. "You shot him?" He asked.

"Yeah. I uhh, I didn't know it was him."

"You've known him your whole life and suddenly you don't recognize him?" Johnny was up like a shot pacing the room. "That's bullshit, Ror."

Furious, she stood and followed him. "Hey. It was dark and he broke into Happy's place. Maybe you should have kept a closer eye on him. He lost his shit, you saw that switch but you let him kidnap me and run off without even questioning him. That's not on me."

"He loved you. That's why he went after you."

Rory shook her head. "Bullshit. He didn't really know me even after all this time. Don't act like he was some lovesick puppy. He was a jealous guy with abandonment issues. That's not because of me."

He began to cry, not quiet and manly but a full blown sob. Rory joined him, wrapping her arms around Johnny. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn't have left." Rory didn't know if she actually meant it or it was just to ease Johnny's pain but the words left her without much thought.

"Stop." He pulled away, wiping his tears. "What do I do now?"

"After an autopsy they'll release the body and you can bury him. I'll help with planning it. It's going to be a lot."

Johnny turned to grab his keys off the table. "No. You wanted out, you're out. Go back to your outlaw boyfriend."

"Wait." She followed him out to his car. "What are you talking about? I want to be here. We're family."

"No. Me and Eric were family, you and Emmett were family, you made that shit clear when you left after he died."

"Johnny please." Grabbing the door as he turned the ignition Rory was desperate.

"Tell me the truth then. About that fucking asshole boyfriend of yours, the bounty too, when you actually met." The car idled as he looked at her expectantly.

"Johnny, I told you."

He shook his head, disappointed in her. "Maybe you're right, maybe none of us really knew you. I gotta talk to Jeffrey. You can either come clean about everything or consider yourself just about as dead as Eric, to us at least."


	21. Chapter 21

Rory was not ready to head home. She lingered in the front yard unsure of her next move before slipping back into her car and taking the ride to Eric’s place. Even though they usually spent most of their time at Jeffrey’s, she and Eric had spent many nights in his apartment. Parking in her usual spot, she smiled nostalgically and gazed up at the front door. “You stupid shit.” She grumbled, climbing out of her car, and picking his key out from the others Rory unlocked his door.

The apartment was the same as the last time she had been there. It was messy, but livable, with only the bare necessities around. It reminded her of who he used to be and, much to her surprise, being there made Rory miss him. Her phone rang just as she settled on the couch, it was Happy but it felt wrong to speak to him in Eric's home. She let it ring, rather than hit ignore, and curled her feet up under her, falling sleep almost instantly.

\--

When Rory's voicemail picked up Happy felt himself begin to worry. She was certainly capable, he knew that, but it didn't make the feeling go away.

“Hey, it's me. Call me back, little girl.”

Placing his phone right on the bar happy continued to drink with the others. While his concern didn't ruin the fun he was having it certainly occupied a small portion of his mind the entire time.

\--

Rory woke up to Johnny and Jeffrey discussing something passionately in hushed tones. She blinked a few times and stretched before meekly entering the kitchen.

“Hey, sorry I came here. I was just thinking.”

“Always did take a lot out of you.” Jeffrey remarked pushing a chair out with his foot and offering her the whisky they were sharing. “Have a seat.” He said as she took a long gulp.

“Johnny told you?” Jeffrey nodded in response. “I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry it came down to that. I didn't want to think how far gone he was.” They passed the bottle between them again. “First Emmett then you, we all know how Eric was about his family, blood or not.”

Nodding, Rory reached for the bottle for a third time but Johnny pulled it back. “Take it easy. You always were a lightweight.”

“Look, I know you're mad I left and yeah, my choice in men isn't exactly easing your minds but I thought I had to. Happy wasn't really a factor when I made the decision but if I knew this is how it would have ended up, I would never have gone with him.”

Johnny pursed his lips and waited for Jeffrey to speak, he'd be able to keep calm in this situation. Her words, her meaningless apology and explanation, infuriated him. “Do you know who these men are?” Jeffrey asked, soft and with little judgment.

“I don't know them personally that well but they've always been nice to me.” She shrugged. “Happy, I know him as well anyone can probably. He's quiet, weird, but I'm digging through it.”

Johnny shook his head already annoyed by her blasé attitude and lack of concern for her personal safety. “He's a criminal. They are all criminals. You don’t want to dig into that.”

“Rory, more than half of those men have violent crimes on their rap sheets.” Jeffrey took her hand and for a moment, she saw her father looking back at her. “I mean shit girl, that's only what they've been charged with, not the numerous other crimes we all know they've committed.”

Murder sat foremost in her mind.

“They wouldn't hurt me.” That was conditional but Rory didn’t plan on ever giving them cause. “And I really like him. Please don't make me chose, guys.”

When they didn't speak, she knew they just didn't want to have to say it. These were the times Eric would take over and say the things they weren't comfortable expressing. It was more than her well being and principals though.

“In our line of work,” Jeffrey started.

“Please.” She begged. “Just don't push me out. I can't throw away my family for a few months with this guy but I don't want to give him up either. I like him, a lot, and I want to see where it all goes.”

Johnny and Jeffrey shared a look and the former passed her the whisky again. There was no turning her down, she'd always get her way.

\--

Happy was in bed, hardly drunk enough and very alone, staring up at the ceiling fan. It had been hours and Rory still hadn't called him back. Part of him wanted to head back to the clubhouse. In anger, he’d grab the first crow eater, a brunette and the physical opposite of Rory, to go screw all night. A bigger part of him actually wanted to talk to Rory though. It wasn't a screw he wanted and he hated that change in him. They were both night owls, which only made the time; half passed three, more of a concern. What was she doing?

He fell asleep after a few shots and as soon as he opened his eyes, Happy flicked open his phone just as Rory called. She decided to call him in the morning, things always seemed clearer for her after a full night of sleep but sadly, it didn’t work this time. She was out on the small balcony, still uncomfortable with talking to Happy in Eric’s home. She smiled a little as he grumbled a greeting.

“Hey.” There was an eagerness in his voice she'd never heard before.

“Hi Hap. How are you?”

“Good. Horny.” With a chuckle, he laid back, one hand behind his head. “How'd they take it?”

It was a relief to hear actually. She was terrified he'd go back to his rumored ways. Happy never denied the jokes the club made, a new woman every night, and it was a fear in the back of her mind since she left.

“Not well.”

“Fuck em'.”

“Hey, come on.” She pouted and forced herself to step back into the apartment. “How would you feel if you hurt one of those guys in the club? They blame me for leaving and I did when Emmett died. I just checked out.”

“I'm sorry.” He said and Rory actually believed him that time. “When are you coming back?”

“I'm not sure.” She admitted regretfully and sat back on the bed where her funeral planning and notepad waited for her. “It might be a little while longer than I thought. We're working some shit out.”

“I can be there in a few hours. At least let me come up and get my dick wet.”

Rory rolled her eyes. “I’ve got a lot of work to do. I'll call you later.”


	22. Chapter 22

Rory kept glancing down at her phone, completely distracted from her work, hoping Happy would call. She had hung up annoyed and she still was but she missed him. There was no doubting they needed to talk, something more than sex and burying dead bodies would be nice, but Rory doubted Happy was willing or even able to open up. It was a practical thing; she had to be mature about them and what she ultimately wanted.

"Hey." Rory smiled as Johnny poked his head in the room. "I think I have it all figured out. I can help out, I have a couple thousand but you'll still need more. I'm guessing life insurance and savings weren't on his radar and aren't on yours?"

Jeffrey stepped over the threshold and leaned against the closet door. "Eric was never accepting of the fact he'd be dying one day and I don't have much saved. That's why I'm here actually, we got a line on a fugitive, high bounty."

"Jesus, really?" Pushing her papers to the side, Rory threw herself back on the bed and groaned. "You guys are killing me. You want me to help, don't you?"

"Great plan, he's in state, we could have him by the end of the night."

Sitting up again, Rory laughed. "Oregon doesn't do bounties, that's why we work out of state. How do you want to pick him up if he's actually within state lines?"

"You know, you're very pretty." He said with a sly smile.

"No." She adamantly shook her head. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not happening."

"For Eric," he said. "One last job and you can go back to California with a huge chunk of cash from this. Whatever is left after paying for the funeral is all yours."

"How bad is this dude?" She asked skeptically. "He's gotta be dangerous if it's that much money."

Eric came toward her and sat on the bed. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I would never put you in harm's way. Trust me. This will keep you golden for a while and it'll put my brother in the ground with some class. I think you owe him that much, Aurora."

\--

"You do what I tell you?" Bobby asked as he and Happy down the lot toward their bikes. "Were you able to chip away at that ice around your heart?"

Happy thought he was doing well, making an effort, albeit blindly, but the way she ended their conversation that morning was proof of the opposite. "I fucked it up."

"Why am I not surprised?" With a fatherly hand on his shoulder, Bobby broke it down. "Conversations. Shit, it should be easier than talking to your mom and aunt, the only women you talk to. At least with this one you can talk about the murders you love so much."

"This shit with the Chinese, how long you think it'll take?" Happy was eager to head up to Hawthorne and as much as he wanted sex he wanted to talk to Rory and hopefully smooth things over.

Bobby shook his head. "I don't know, Lin's an asshole and we don't know what he wants but Clay is gonna want you on this."

"Yeah. She was pissed anyway, I'll give her some time to chill." Happy hated feeling so uncomfortable and unsure but the alternative, screwing things up with Rory, was worse.

"You're already learning." The joke hardly made Happy smile but Bobby laughed heartily as he mounted his bike. Happy already had a plan; as soon as they were done with Lin he'd have Juice trace her cell and head right up.

\--

"I look like a slut." Rory said, her eyes roaming over her reflection. "And this whole thing doesn't feel right."

Jeffrey didn't like using her as bait but he was assured by Johnny she was all in, although scared. "You do look like a slut that's the point. Are you sure about all this?"

"It'll be cake." Johnny laughed as she bent over awkwardly to slip her heels on and tried her best not to show them too much. "You should do the slut thing more often. I'm sure that biker boy of yours would love it."

She pouted and shook her head. "Yeah, he used to be a fan of sluts but I think he's seen the light. Sluts are no goddamn good."

"Alright," Jeffrey said. All he wanted was to get moving and get it all over with as soon as possible. "Got your gun?"

"A gun," she corrected. "Not MY gun, long story."

They both looked at her with skeptical and judgmental eyes before leading her out to the van. She walked slowly, not well practiced in heels, and took Johnny's hand as she climbed in the backseat.

"I'm nervous." She admitted in a whisper. "This guy is fucking scary."

"You act nervous and he'll know you're more than an easy lay. Just relax, have some drinks and flirt like your cut of this bounty depends on it, cause it does."

\--

"You know," Rory slurred her words, "My place isn't far. Just ten minutes into Cali." Her lips grazed his earlobe as she shouted over the music. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Only half done his beer McGee wasn't ready to leave yet. Content with groping in full view of the club, showing off, and drinking heavily he waved for the bartender to make Rory another drink. She'd nursed two, two too many, and a third was risky.

"Have another."

She giggled and shook her head. "Then I'll pass out and we won't get to have any fun."

"I'll still have fun." He said, no hint of a joke, and squeezed her ass.

That was the difference between scumbags like this guy and Happy; even if Johnny and Jeffrey didn't see it. Rough sex, a little pain with some demeaning talk were turn-ons when she knew there was no danger and that Happy cared and respected her. Her guys thought she'd be okay with this because they saw all criminals the same and that was a dangerous misconception. Rory was scared and far from enjoying any second with this man.

"I don't want another drink." She said staunchly. "Let's go back to my place, I have beer and handcuffs." Wriggling her eyebrows, Rory tugged at his belt. "Please?"

Taking her hand McGee lead her to the back fire exit and out into the alley. "You can blow me right here."

"Isn't this a little, out in the open? Besides, I want to get off too."

Gripping her hair he kicked out her feet and forced Rory to her knees. "Suck my dick."

"No." She clawed at his hand in an effort to free herself. The others should have been there by now, Rory kept listening and looking but John and Jeffrey were gone. "Let me go." They might not have seen her leave, none of them knew of the fire exit McGee used.

McGee grunted, annoyed, and kneed her back against the brick wall. Snatching her purse, one foot on her chest keeping her still, he pocketed her cash and credit cards. Her recovery agent credentials were mixed in with various receipts and gum wrappers. With a furious stare he grabbed the glinting blade from her bag, her father's blade, and grinned darkly. The gun was much too loud but he'd take it just in case. Bending down, he quickly plunged the knife into her chest and abdomen three times before darting off.


	23. Chapter 23

When it first happened, Rory didn't really know what was going on. The man moved so fast and the pain seemed delayed but soon enough it hit her fully and she realized. Rory could feel the warm liquid oozing out from her wounds, soaking into her clothes, and pooling around her. She couldn't see it but she knew it was blood, the rusted metallic smell alone proved it, and the fact that she was in unimaginable pain. Her eyes, blurry with tears, narrowed on the knife, still sticking out from her chest. That was the only reason she was still alive, the blade was acting as a plug to keep her from bleeding out in the alley. The taste of pennies crept up from the back of her throat; her blood mixing with saliva in her mouth trickled out as she heard heavy footsteps from the street.

It felt impossible to breathe deeply enough to shout for help so Rory inched her way to grab the discarded beer bottle beside her and hurled it toward the strangers. The glass shattered and the voices stopped for a moment but quickly the strangers continued on their way. Tears rolled down Rory's cheeks, terrified and unable to move, she was certain this was where she'd die.

\--

"Fucking asshole." Happy roared as a burly man holding a purse bolted out into the intersection just as Happy rolled up to the corner. He didn't think anything of it, he had to reason to, until Jeffrey started out into the street after him. "Jesus." He growled and followed until the man jumped into a car and raced off out of view.

"What are you doing here?" Jeffrey asked anxiously, relieved to have that confrontation over before it began. "How did you find us?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked over the man but didn't answer the question. Happy turned back the way he came intent of finding Rory. He surprised himself by being so wounded and angry when Juice traced Rory to a club but now it felt different.

"Who was that guy?" He asked Jeffrey who followed at a distance. "And where's Rory?"

"He was a bounty; we were trying to scrape together some cash."

"Where. Is. Rory?"

"We don't know." He said fearfully with hand on his gun. "John's looking for her."

"If she's hurt, you're gonna die."

"She's fine." He stammered. "She's like a daughter to me. I'd never let her get hurt."

Happy shook his head and continued walking, further conversation would result in a bullet in this guy's head and Rory wouldn't like that. If she were hurt though, or worse, Happy would deal with her anger after he murdered both Jeffrey and Johnny.

"Who's this guy you were tracking?" Happy asked, pulling out his phone. "I'll get my guys on it and if he touched her, he'll die too." With a dark look at Jeffrey, Happy took the paper he offered. As he was talking with one of the Rogue River patches he read off the information on McGee.

"They'll find him?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, they will. Fucking idiot, this guy's no bail jumper. He's got warrants for violent shit, hasn't been arrested on it yet, what's your game?"

This was bad and Jeffrey knew that going in, he just wished he hadn't been so quick to dive in because of money and smug confidence. "I didn't know until she'd already gone in the club. There's a reward, he's got a price on his head for official capture and plenty of assholes who want him delivered for revenge." Jeffrey hated admitting it aloud. He tended waiting for Happy's rage but when he opened his eyes, he was alone.

\--

Pain aside, Rory felt good, weightless as if she were swimming while she limboed between consciousness. Her head bobbed as she tried to keep her eyes open but even open she could barely see anything. There were new voices floating around but none she could recognize or understand. Knowing there were people so close gave her some glimmer of hope although she felt she was setting herself up for disappointment.

"Rory?"

That voice cut right into her brain, her eyes opening again slowly. Feeling blindly for something to throw, Rory began to slide down the wall, her body almost flat on the ground, as Johnny moved a step or two into the alley. She began to gasp, her new position making it almost impossible to breathe.

"Jesus," he ran down the alley. "She's down here, guys. Call an ambulance." He dropped to his knees beside her, lifting her slightly to help her to get some oxygen despite the blood slowly filling her lungs and chest. "Rory, shit, I'm sorry."

As she looked up, behind Johnny, and saw Happy running toward her she smiled. "I'm going to kill them." He said to her as red and white lights illuminated the darkness around them. Taking her from Johnny, he stood and carried her to the street, his chest tight with indescribable emotion. "Don't be scared, little girl. I'll see you soon, I promise." He kissed her blood covered lips and felt scared for the first time in his life. Laying her out on the stretcher he stepped away as they worked frantically over her. Happy was at a loss, he didn't know what to do or how he was feeling. There was only one thing he could do and watching her die wasn't it.

He turned, his eyes falling on Johnny and Jeffrey. At first he hated having met up with them while searching but he could see now they could be useful. "You two are going to help me find him and you better hope to god she's okay."


	24. Chapter 24

Happy went to the hospital while Rogue River began the hunt for McGee and Tig made his way to Oregon. Until the fugitive was with the other charter and waiting for Happy’s wrath, Johnny and Jeffrey would remain alive. Although Happy told himself he’d start looking he had to follow the ambulance, he just needed to know if she was at least going to stabilize.

“Where are you going?” He asked stopping mid-step as the others tried following him. “Wait here.”

“I need to see her.” Johnny said frantically. “I gotta make sure she’s okay.”

“You did this to her!” Happy snapped, shoving the young man back into Jeffrey. “This is your fault.” Snatching the van keys out of his hand Happy was going to make sure they didn’t try to run. “Wait out here, my guy’s on his way.”

Running his nails over his scalp Happy marched in, asked the receptionist that he was waiting on news, and planted himself in the waiting room. All he needed to know was if she would die, it may sound callous to some but Happy was a simple man. Alive or dead, together or not, love or hate, he needed simple answers to be satisfied. With Rory he hoped it was positives; alive, together and in love.

He’d gone outside a few times, once an hour or so, for a cigarette and to check that his own bounty prisoners were still around. A few hours in he leaned against a cement pillar, smoke swirling around him, watching the other two as Tig finally arrived with Juice in tow.

“Brother,” they embraced violently. “Clay cool with you guys coming?”

Tig shrugged, the sun rising behind him. “He wanted us to watch your back. Where we at?”

“I got Rogue River looking for him. I wanted to wait to hear.” He pointed toward the sliding glass doors. “Asshole stabbed her,” he touched his chest and stomach to indicate where.

“Shit.” Juice hissed, his heart sinking for Happy and Rory. “I’m sorry, Hap.”

“She ain’t dead.” He barked.

“Alright,” Tig slipped between them. “Juice to keep an eye on those asshole and call Rogue River, see what they have.” Waiting until he was gone, Tig clapped his hand on Happy’s shoulder. “Let’s go see if there’s any news.”

They slunk in, Happy kept thinking she was going to die but he’d never say it aloud. Every time it entered his mind, he feared his own thoughts would make it come true. He couldn’t lose her. Tig pushed Happy to sit and made his way to the nurse’s desk.

“Ladies,” he flashed a little grin, “I’m looking for some information on a patient; Rory Harvelle.”

Scanning the screen the older nurse peered at him for a second. “Rory?”

“Uhh, shit.” He snapped his fingers a few times before Happy appeared behind him.

“Aurora Harvelle.”

“I had to be sure, security purposes.” She explained. “She’s out of surgery; there should be someone coming to speak with you soon.”

“She’s alive?” He asked, hopeful and excited.

“Someone will be down to explain it all.” The nurse repeated the vague statement before turning back to her work.

“That don’t sound good, brother.” Happy mumbled as a tall man, head to toe in blue scrubs, entered the small surgical waiting area. He scanned the room, only Happy and Tig there, and gave them a tight smile.

“Are you two waiting for Ms. Harvelle?”

“Yeah, doc, we are. How is she?” Tig took the lead, he could be charming in a strange, off-putting way and Happy wasn’t good with words especially in this new and distressing situation.

“Blade wasn't large, she’s lucky. Nicked her diaphragm, a few blood vessels and popped her right lung but the damage internally is minimal. Most dangerous was blood loss and internal bleeding. I repaired the internal issues and drained all the blood from her chest cavity so she can actually breathe. She’s intubated right now, while her lung heals, and she won’t be awake for a day or two. It’ll be a recoup and she may have some shortness of breath for a while but right now I can’t see her not making a full recovery.”

Happy lunged forward and hugged the doctor with all his strength for barely a second. It was awkward and completely random but before any of them really knew what had happened he was back in his spot, stone faced. “Can I see her?”

The doctor smoothed his scrubs out and cleared his throat. “She’s in recovery right now but probably in ten minutes or so when she’s settled in a room.”

“Thanks.” Tig nodded and the doctor was quickly moving away from the leather-clad bikers. “Hap, I think you scared him.”

“Good.” He said roughly. “She’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah man, we get to kill some motherfuckers soon, huh?”

“Oh yeah we do.”

\--

The nurse led Happy to Rory’s room and she gave him a sort warning about the tubes and monitors. He’d seen worse, when his mother was sick, but it still touched him to see Rory so damaged. It wasn’t the IVs or the humming and beeping of the monitors that hurt to see but the large tube down her throat helping her breathe.

Tig watched through the window as Happy leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He had never seen such gentleness and compassion from Happy; it was actually painful to watch. None of them could really believe he'd soften so much although he was capable of loving another human and already did, it just seemed unlikely. Tig turned away as Happy began whispering in her ear.

“You’re okay.” He looked at her and smiled a little. “I love you.” It was barely audible but it was there, lingering in the room. Happy had only said those words to his SOA brothers, mother and aunt but he almost couldn’t stop from saying them right then.

“You alright?” Tig asked as Happy joined him in the hall.

Happy shook his head. “She makes me feel shit.”

“Uncomfortable, huh?”

“Yeah. Let’s go kill some assholes. That’ll make me feel as comfortable as anything.”


	25. Chapter 25

"What's going on?" Juice asked Tig as they made their way back out to the parking lot. "She alright?"

Tig nodded, watching closely as Happy swung open the van to find Johnny and Jeffrey sleeping in the back. He meant to tell Juice not to let them in when he handed the keys over but he was too concerned with Rory. Gripping both of their shirts, he hurled them out onto the asphalt with a deep growl.

"Wake up assholes." He gave Johnny a swift kick to the ribs.

"Jesus," Johnny kicked at Happy but barely made him flinch. "Is she okay?"

"At least give us that." Jeffrey added with sorrow.

"She'll be fine." It was reluctant but Happy wanted them to know she'd live a happy life and they'd be buried in Chigger woods with the rest of the men who had crossed him. "Didn't want to see you though. You lied to her," he spat.

Tig hid his smile. Rory was out and hadn't told him anything but Happy was using the excuses Jeffrey fed him to learn everyone's lies.

"It was one last gig." He said defensively. "I didn't think he'd figure her out, she's good at what she does."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I know, but only when she knows the goddamn truth."

"Guys," Juice interjected, "Cops'll be here soon. They just finished at the alley, fucking working slow; they'll be wanting to talk to you, Hap. We need to go."

"Get in the van." He ordered gruffly. "Juice, you take em', we'll all meet at the clubhouse."

"Rogue River?" He asked.

"No, moron, Indian Hills." Tig slapped Juice upside the head and mounted his bike. "I can't believe I have to say this but yes, Rogue River."

\--

"He's a bad boy," Monroe, the Rogue River president, said. "Here's his full jacket. Murder, robbery, assault with a deadly weapon, sexual assault, rape. What do you guys want with him?"

Happy felt is blood pressure skyrocket. This was even worse than the information he'd gotten from Jeffrey. "He hurt someone close to the club." He said simply. Opening up to Bobby or Tig was hard enough; he wasn't admitting anything to Monroe.

Tig felt Monroe's eyes on him but he just shook his head. "You find him?"

"Yeah, he picked up a hooker and got a room at a motel a few miles south." His hand waved in the general direction of the motel. "I have a guy tailing him."

Happy shook Monroe's hand. "Thanks. I want to handle this though."

"Yeah, of course. Backup?"

"One or two guys." Tig answered quickly. He found it odd to be the mature, level headed one but Happy wasn't thinking straight, even if he didn't realize it.

"And what about those two? What's their story?" Monroe's VP asked with disdain as he glanced back at Johnny and Jeffrey.

Happy grinned, "Dead men walking."

\--

Happy, Tig and two Rogue River members haunted the motel parking lot casually. It didn't look like a place they'd be questioned but they still kept a low profile and out of view.

"They got a witness." Tig flipped his burner shut. "Juice got into the PD's system and looked up the reports. Someone said he led her out the side door and they saw a struggle in the alley, he was trying to get her to blow him."

"And they just did nothing?" Happy asked, utterly disgusted and enraged.

"Domestics." He shrugged. "According to what the detective wrote they were chummy in the club and the witness didn't think it would have gotten so bad."

"Name?"

"We're not killing the witness, brother." Tig said.

"You want to bet that chick didn't have a fat lip when he picked her up?" Happy asked as the prostitute left the room, her lip swollen and bloody.

"I'll blow you if didn't tune her up. Fucking asshole." Tig grumbled as they moved quickly and quietly down the row of rooms and knocked gently on the door.

McGee wasn't a smart man. He opened the door without hesitation or care and was greeted by two guns. He didn't move, waiting for one of them to speak, and didn't show one ounce of emotion. What he lacked in intelligence he made up for with fearlessness.

"Why don't you walk backwards, right into the bathroom, you piece of shit?" Tig said, pressing his gun to McGee's forehead. He did as requested and gave Happy a cold, hate filled stare as Tig secured him to the cold ceramic of the toilet. "You look like you belong there."

"This for money?" He asked, looking at the four Sons with a smug grin. "I know I have a price on my head. High one, I'm flattered."

"This ain't about money." Happy growled. "That girl in the alley, she's my girl. I'm here to make shit right."

McGee's little grin spread to a full-blown smile. "Little blonde with a pretty mouth?" He asked. "I shoulda fucked her stab wounds; at least I would have gotten something out of it."

As soon as the words left McGee's lips, Happy was on him, his knee on his chest, as he unsheathed his hunting knife. "This is much bigger than what you used to hurt her." He snapped at Tig and pointed to McGee's mouth. "Hold his mouth open."

"What are you doing?" McGee began to struggle as Tig pried his mouth open.

"You got a pretty mouth too." Happy said as he grabbed his tongue with gloved hands and with one swift motion, sliced it right out of McGee's mouth. "Now I don't have to hear you bitch ass anymore."

Muffled, mangled screams left McGee, the little groans and moans made Happy and Tig grin wickedly. "You're a sick man, Hap." Tig said as McGee's tongue hit the tub with a slap. "I like it."

"I got a gun in the van." He said to the Rogue River members. "I need it before we finish up."

"What are you gonna do with that?" Tig asked, wondering why Happy would use something to pedestrian.

"Secure some loose ends." Without warning, he thrust the blade into McGee's stomach and twisted it before slowly pulling it out. Happy repeated the action again and again, all over his stomach before the final time directly in the center of his chest.

"That's gotta hurt." Tig's face was inches from McGee's.

Pulling the knife out again, Happy wiped it along the bathroom towels. "You know, you left the knife in her, that's why she didn't choke on her own blood."

It only took a few second for McGee to begin to cough, his lungs and chest rapidly filling. Happy smiled although he couldn't help but picture Rory again, coughing and gagging in his arms covered in blood. The actions helped release the rage but the pain remained.

Before they left he pressed McGee's fingers on the grip of Rory's gun before placing it with the rest of his belongings. When they tested it, which Happy knew they would, the Chinese murder would be on him and if they ever found the nosy neighbor that crime would be attributed to the dead man as well.


	26. Chapter 26

Happy cleaned up and, on his way back to the hospital, grabbed something to eat. Sleep wasn't a concern, he'd sleep there, he just wanted to get back to Rory. Inhaling the greasy burger and fries before he even got to her room, Happy dumped the trash and using the dispenser outside her door vigorously rubbed the alcohol disinfectant between his hands. When he stepped in, he saw immediately that they removed the intubation tube and she was breathing on her own. He was thrilled to see it, despite the fact she didn't stir when came closer, and kissed her cheek gingerly.

"I didn't kill them." He said, sitting in the visitor chair and sliding it closer to her bed. "Not yet." Opening his mouth to continue on again Happy was silenced by a knock at the door. Turning to see the doctor entering quietly, Happy stood and shook the man's hand. "How is she?"

"She's doing well. Tube came out a few hours ago and she should be up soon. We kept her sedated to regulate her breathing after the surgery. Her lung is not 100% by any means but it was merely a precaution and there's been a lot of improvement in the last twenty-four hours."

"Thanks." Happy smiled and looked back at her. "She'll be in here a while? We're not from Oregon; she'll want to go home soon."

The doctor looked her over and nodded. "A few days, I can't really say until she wakes up. You know, the police were here last night they were hoping to speak with the man who found her. Based on the description the paramedics gave I'm guessing that would be you."

"I don't know anything. I came to meet up with her and she wasn't around so I just started looking."

Raising his hands, palms out, the doctor shrugged. "I'm not the detective, just giving you a heads up."

\--

The detectives did come and Happy repeated exactly what he had told the doctor. When they arrived he was passed out, hunched over in the armchair leaning his head on the bed beside Rory. They were rude, as Happy expected, since he was wearing his cut but that was nothing new.

"So you just found her in the alley?"

Happy nodded. "The knife was hers." He said. "I know you need it to find whoever did this but she's gonna want it back. Her dad gave it to her."

"She'll have to file a request with the department after the case is closed. We ran the name on the blade." One said. "Interesting life her and her family led."

There was a tone, one of suspicion and judgment and Happy didn't like it. "This had nothing to do with that shit; she doesn't even do bounties anymore. When I found her she didn't have her bag, probably got mugged."

"Who are you, boyfriend? Not family, we didn't see your name in her records anywhere."

"Not family. Did you get prints off the knife?"

The detectives looked at each other and smiled. "We did, we have a name we're looking into."

"We done?" He asked abruptly, exhausted not only by the run around and head games but he events of the last few days.

"For now." One detective said as the other shot Happy an obnoxious wink.

\--

Happy didn't think he'd fall asleep so soon with his anger bubbling but he did and when he awoke, Rory was looking at him through squinted eyes. "Sleeping Beauty." Her voice was horse and weak, the words barely intelligible but seeing her smiling at him distracted him from her garbled words.

"Shit little girl, you scared me." He beamed, it was the biggest smile she'd ever seen from him, and kissed her lips. "Are you okay?"

"Thirsty." She managed to croak out. Rory smiled to herself as he helped her with the Styrofoam cup of water the nurses left. "Thanks."

"I should get your doc in here."

"Just wait. I like the peace and quiet." She settled her head down again and blindly moved her hand to his on the bed rail. "I'm sure they'll be cops and tests once they know I'm awake."

"Yeah." He hated hearing her voice so rough and crackly. Rubbing his thumb along her knuckles he tried to think of something to say. "Your asshole bounty buddies are still alive."

"I don't want to talk about it, Hap." She didn't open her eyes. "I know what Johnny did and I remember everything but I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. You know I was thinking we could see if you can transfer to Saint Thomas? Just get you out of Oregon all together."

Shaking her head slowly she declined. "Something nice about being away, I guess." She said dopey, already tired from exerting the effort to speak. "A painful, mini vacation."

"Look who decided to join us." The doctor was exuberant as he entered the room, suddenly charming now that his patient was roused. "How are you feeling?

Rory smiled sweetly. "Shitty. I feel like I'm not getting a lot of air, just enough but I feel really out of breath."

"Normal. I can bump up your oxygen," he gestured to the cannula in her nose. "Pain, on a scale from one to ten, where are you?"

"Like a four." She lied and neither of them bought it.

"Okay, now answer honestly."

She grimaced as a little chuckle left her lips. "Maybe more like a six."

The doctor fiddled with her IV before placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll have the nurse up your dose. Rest for now and we'll talk about recovery and all that when you're feeling up to it."

"Thanks." She closed her eyes again and when the door shut and removed the cannula from her nose.

"Hey, you need that." He protested.

"Shut up and come here." Happy did just that and leaned over her, unsure of what she wanted. Taking as deep of a breath as she could, Rory smiled and she smelled him. That scent, the mix of cigarettes, leather, whisky and exhaust was like heaven to her and she hated being unable to enjoy it.

"You wanted to sniff me?" He asked awkwardly as she replaced the oxygen back in her nose. "Let me sniff you then." He joked and went to stick his face under the covers.

Weakly, she slapped at him. "You're a pig. Get away from my lady bits. I'm so gross."

"You're not gross." He said staunchly. "You do smell like shit though." He winked and they both laughed remembering how she'd used that phrase to get him in the shower months before. "You should sleep, baby."

Rory opened her eyes again and looked at him with confusion. "Did you just call me baby?"

"Ahh shit, just shut up and sleep." He spoke gruffly, embarrassed, but Rory wasn't bothered by it. She loved when he show bits of himself he hadn't ever before.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Please don't leave while I'm sleeping, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere."


	27. Chapter 27

It had taken a few days but Rory was beginning to feel herself again, albeit in pain and lonely. She was finally up and able to shower, a struggle she didn’t feel all too comfortable with Happy seeing. The day after she awoke Rory sent him back to Charming knowing that she couldn’t deal with his constant supervision and quiet creepy stare, besides after seeing Clay once or twice she knew he’d be angry. Bracing herself on the wall, she slowly moved from the bathroom to her bed again feeling monumentally better. She wanted to be clean for when he came back to visit, it was a big day.

Sitting back, she listened to her stomach grumble and wished Happy would hurry up. He was promising breakfast but she didn’t know how much longer she could actually wait.

“Hey.” She was startled awake by Happy arriving loudly. “Sorry, I’m late.”

Rory smiled; excited to see him and to see he had remembered to bring food. “It’s okay, I was just wishing you harm but you’re here now so feed me.” He pulled the box of donuts out of the bag and presented them to her proudly. “I hope you brought more.” She took the box from him. “Cause this looks to be enough for me.”

“I got something you can snack on.” He grabbed his crotch before taking the box back and handing her one doughnut.

Ignoring his crude comment she began to eat, not holding back because he was there, she didn’t care and she knew Happy didn’t either. “These are so good. Fresh?” He nodded and smiled. “I love you,” she ventured and reading his anxiety as anger added, “For the doughnuts.”

“We doing it today?” He said to change the subject.

“Yeah, we are. I just want to get it done.”

Happy opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again as the doctor came in. “Morning, Rory.” He beamed and handed her a cup from Starbucks. Watching with suspicion Happy growled inwardly as how chummy they seemed to be.

“Good Morning, Dr. Goldstein.” She gratefully took the cup. “Half-caf?”

“You’re lucky I’m giving you this.” He said, completely ignoring Happy.

Rory kicked Happy’s arm. “He’s been kind enough to bring me coffee, isn’t that great? Shit here is like mud.”

“It’s not a big deal; I bring my assistant coffee too.” He put his hands up defensively as Happy narrowed his eyes.

“Bring coffee for all your patients?” The doctor didn’t reply, just nodded at both Rory and Happy before seeing himself out of the room.

“Why did you have to go all scary on him?”

“Why’s that asshole bringing you coffee?”

“I don’t want to fight.” She put the cup down on the side table, no longer interested in it. Rory was not a fool and she knew the doctor was being overly kind for a reason but she wasn’t going to turn down coffee and he knew about Happy. She didn’t think she was doing anything wrong, it was innocent.

“When do you get out?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Good.”

Sighing she finished the last of her breakfast, suddenly feeling nauseous, and closed her eyes. “Just wake me up when they get here.”

\--

Happy did better than wake her up when they got there; he woke her before they even got to her floor. She was ready when Johnny and Jeffrey walked into her room, she glared at them but they looked at her with love in their eyes. Happy sat beside her, although tension was still between them, as they lingered by the end of her bed.

“Thank fuck you’re alright.” Johnny said, wiggling her toes with his fingers. “We were so scared.”

“You put me here.” She said with her face twisted in confusion. “How can you say you were scared when you did this? Honestly, that just confuses the shit out of me.”

“I didn’t want this to happen.” Johnny said defensively.

“We didn’t think anything like this would ever go down.” Jeffrey added.

“But you didn’t tell me shit. If I knew who he was I would never have done that!” Rory shouted and instantly began to cough. Fearfully, Happy grabbed her oxygen and helped calm her as she tried to steady her breathing.

Johnny turned away in disgust but Jeffrey watched the way Happy, a stone cold killer, touched her with such gentleness. “Cops found him.” He said as she finally looked away from Happy and back to Jeffrey.

“I heard.” She said her voice now horse, she smiled and took Happy's hand. “Crazy shit, huh?”

“There’s a reason you brought us here and he didn’t kill us.” Johnny said, clearly angry.

“Yet.” Happy growled.

“I just wanted to tell you, again, this is done. I’m done. You said you didn’t think you really knew me, shit I didn’t know you either. You can’t tell me you care for me, not the way Happy does, if you were willing to put in such a spot without full knowledge of whom I was fucking with.”

“You’re leaving us for him?” Jeffrey was tortured by her decision and his part in it.

“No. I’m leaving you for my own personal safety. If you come near me or Hap, it will end just the way it did with Eric but I won’t feel nearly as remorseful. Now get out.”

Jeffrey did as she said but Johnny stood still for a moment, his eyes locked on hers. “Your parents would be disgusted by you.” He uttered the words harshly before finally leaving the room.

“Fuck him.” She spat, incredibly hurt by his words.

“I can still kill em’.”

“No.” She chuckled. “They’ll be more miserable knowing we’re together.” Looking up from her hands, she smiled sadly. “We are, right? This is more than just fucking, eating and dead bodies?”

Happy nodded, unsure of what words to use so instead of speaking he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. That was part of it though, his lack of communication, it was starting to wear on her. Rory didn’t deny his affections though; she kissed him back with fervor hoping in time he’d open up. She didn’t want him to change who he was but she needed more than grunts and sexual satisfaction.


	28. Chapter 28

"It's hospital policy." Dr. Goldstein said before Rory could even complain about the wheelchair. Offering her his hand, he helped out of bed and into the chair. "You don't have a primary care physician, right?"

"I haven't been to see a doctor in years actually." She looked back at him as he pushed through the halls to the patient pickup exit. "I don't think your profession is suffering though."

"No, no we're not but you really need follow ups." Slipping his card into her hand as they took the elevator down he leaned closer to her. "Call my assistant and schedule an appointment for six weeks from now, okay?"

They exited the elevator and Rory flicked the corner of the card. "Yeah, I will. Thanks for your help; you really have one hell of a bedside manner."

"Well, you're one hell of a patient." He winked as she glanced back at him. "Will your boyfriend be taking care of you?"

Rory laughed and shook her head. "No, I can take care of myself. He'll help out but Happy isn't exactly the nurturing type."

"Is his name really Happy or is that just an ironic nickname?"

"As far as I know, unless he's been lying, it's his real name." Rory remembered seeing 'Happy Lowman' on his arrest record and being shocked it wasn't some MC given nickname.

He slowed as they came up to the sliding glass doors to see Happy parking her car by the ramp. "Well, it looks like your ride is here. Perfect timing."

"He's always seems to arrive just in time." She said with a whimsical little smile. "I'll see you in six weeks."

"Any problems head right to the closest ER."

"Will do." She assured him as Happy came in to help her into the car. "Get me home." She whispered, clutching his hand.

\--

It was a long drive but Rory was thrilled to be out even if they were stuck in the car listening to static filled radio. She rolled the window down and smiled, her eyes closed, as they sped down the highway. The sun warmed her left side as they drove and she felt herself begin to drift off.

"What's all that?" He tapped the papers in her lap and pulled her from her sleepy state.

"Just rules and shit, instructions about dealing with the glue stitches, I pretty much can't live my life. No drinking, no smoking, no rigorous physical activity, no recreational drugs, no fun."

Happy smiled a little at her pouty expression and tried a joke to cheer her up. "No rigorous activity, huh?"

"I don't know what's worse, boring slow sex or no sex at all."

"When we get back I'll lick you out, make you feel real good. No effort necessary."

No flowers or some cheap stupid teddy bear but offers of oral sex and orgasms she didn't have to feel the need to offer in return. That was not Rory's idea of a normal relationship, most of the time it was fine but not all the time, she needed more. She almost felt bad for previous boyfriends. She'd never been like this and in past relationships, she was more like Happy than she'd have liked. At least she spoke though, there was communication and she could be sweet. Rory was starting to doubt Happy really wanted to or even could give her more.

"No, I think I'll pass."

\--

Once she was home, Rory sat at the tiny dining room table and looked at Happy. "Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, you're welcome." He joined her but she wouldn't meet his gaze. "You hungry?"

"No. I'm feeling restless. I want to do something but I can't do shit. Why don't we hit a movie or the mall in Sacramento?" Happy hesitated and she huffed, annoyed. "You know what, forget it."

"You okay?"

"Peachy."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_?"She snapped back with a cruel insinuation and harsh attitude. "I don't want to fight, maybe you should go."

"I think I should." He said bitterly.

"Why don't we just take a few days to assess whatever this is."

"That again?"

"Again? I barely get a word out of you, Hap! I asked you what this was and you just kissed me. What does that mean?" Before he could answer, she raised her hand. "Just go."

"Guess you got what you needed, huh? Chinese threat is gone, your crazy ex-boyfriend is gone and that con who tried to kill you is gone. They're all dead because of me. You're just _peachy_ now. You're welcome."

"You're an asshole!" She shouted as Happy slammed the door behind him.

Rory coughed, her lungs stinging from yelling, and she began to cry. That could have been avoided if both or even just one of them actually expressed themselves. She looked around her empty apartment, the one he insisted on instead of the room above some nasty bar, and hated herself for being too proud and hurt to follow him.

 


	29. Chapter 29

*Three weeks later*

Feeling claustrophobic bored and fat, Rory decided to force herself out of her funk and go for a walk. She wanted to hit the gym, maybe run a mile to get back into it but she knew she couldn't handle that yet. All the fast food she and Happy devoured was dangerous and she knew she had to get back into her more healthy habits.

In a pair of leggings, a loose fitting tank top and sneakers, she left her building and crossed to the sunny side of the street. It was beautiful out but she still felt weak as she strolled along the tree-lined path down toward Main Street. Maybe she was looking for Happy but it wasn't a conscious thought. After weeks of no contact she figured that was it, they'd had their fun and it broke her heart.

The farther she walked the quicker her pace until she was actually jogging. Rory concentrated on her breathing to keep it steady and not too deep just to prolong the jog. It felt wonderful. Turning down Main she smiled, feeling better than she had in weeks until she saw four motorcycles coming in her direction. She gasped and panicked skirting off into the little alley between Floyd's and the gym. It wasn't like the alley she'd been attacked in, it was bright and clean, but it would hopefully keep her from being spotted.

Her chest was tight and her breathing became erratic as she obsessed on the sound growing closer and closer. Rory would blame seeing them for the searing pain in her chest not the jog she was obviously nowhere near ready to try. Beginning to cough, she watched as Clay, Tig, Happy and Opie rolled by and parked not far from her hiding spot.

The little coughs grew and she began to wheeze, her chest still on fire, as she peeked out around the bricks. Once they were in wherever they were going, she'd make a break for it but instead she glanced out and immediately made eye contact with Tig.

"Motherfucker." She whispered, just a second longer would have prevented that.

"Hey Hap," she heard Tig call loudly. "What's going on with that bounty hunter?" Silence. She was sure he'd mumbled something or just made a face but Rory's heart ached for something more.

Tig was a troublemaker, she knew that even from their limited time together, and he'd certainly take advantage of this. Stepping out onto the street again, she kept going rather than stay in that alley with nowhere else to go. There was no slow progression, she immediately broke out into a jog again, not wanting to look weak, and she regretted it. Her chest ached, forcing her to stop, and she leaned against the bricks struggling to catch her breath.

"Hey," Happy came jogging up to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She choked out.

"Let me take you home." He offered his voice harder than she remembered. Rory didn't realize how much softer it had gotten while they were together; she smiled a little to herself.

"I'm fine." She repeated, that rusty taste creeping in her throat as her blood stained her saliva red.

"Don't be a b-" Happy stopped, attempting to work on his attitude and pointed to her mouth. "Bleeding?"

"Really, it's okay. Doc said it might happen, it's not bad just irritation and shit." She smiled sadly and pointed to the others behind him. "I can manage, they're waiting."

"You're not getting rid of me, Rory."

Her heart swelled when he said her name and she reluctantly nodded. "I thought I effectively did, it's been three weeks."

"I was pissed at you, upset I guess."

Her chin shook as she frowned, his admission hurting more than she would have imagined. "I didn't know you could be hurt."

"Let me take you home." He said again and she nodded as they started toward his bike.

\--

"Thanks." She said, tossing her keys down and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "I probably wouldn't have made it honestly."

"I know." He looked around the place and quickly noticed it was spotless. Happy knew what she had been doing to pass the time. "You shouldn't have been doing that shit, you're gonna fuck yourself up." She shrugged and he went on. "You working?"

"No." She chugged the entire bottle, a little drop rolling down her chin. "I'm nervous, scared a lot."

Happy shook his head. "Don't be. That shit wasn't your fault you're smarter than that. Besides pussy hounds and some small time robbery isn't going to get you killed."

"I know that it just doesn't help me." She reached for her gun on the table and raised it, aiming it at his chest and he saw her hand shaking. "I can't even hold steady let alone shoot; I don't know what's wrong with me."

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Happy knew Clay was pissed. "I gotta get back but tomorrow I'll take you shooting. You gotta work and you can't be scared, little girl."

"Really? You'll do that for me?"

Happy moved toward her, pressing her against the fridge and nodded. "Really." He kissed her, fleeting but full of passion. "I'll come by at noon." Then he was gone.

Rory sank down to the floor and began to cry for a multitude of reasons she couldn't pinpoint. Just being around him changed everything, even her memories, and she couldn't tell what was true and what was simply colored by his presence.


	30. Chapter 30

Rory didn't open her eyes until quarter of twelve. She wasn't rushing though. Happy had a tendency of being late so she figured she still had at least forty-five minutes to shower and dress. When she stepped out of the bathroom, soaking wet, he was sitting on her couch with a beer.

"Jesus, Hap." She stumbled back, the surprise terrifying more than it should have in her jumpy state. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You gave me a key, remember, for emergencies and shit."

"Yeah, I know, you just scared me. Give me a few minutes."

"You can go like that." He said looking over her wrapped up in the towel. Rory rolled her eyes but smirked as she turned back into her bedroom.

Deciding on a pair of denim shorts and a T-shirt, Rory stepped out and sat beside him to tie on her sneakers. It wasn't sexy but she didn't want to seduce him, Rory was hoping to go the opposite route and actually have Happy talk to her.

"Ready?" She asked, checking the clip before shoving it in her messenger back. "I can drive."

"No." He shook his head and swung open the door, Rory following after as she slung her bag over her head. "I'll drive."

\--

Being so close to him, the Harley rumbling beneath them, Rory found it easier to understand why she ignored the red flags before. It was intoxicating, especially to someone like her; a little twisted and always racing toward the next thrill.

They arrived at the barn, the place they first met, and Rory felt a jolt of fear run through her. That had been her biggest obstacle since the attack but she wondered why that was the event to shake her and nothing before. Surely, she was close to death that day when Happy stumbled upon her, but it didn't have the same affect.

"Shit," Rory jumped off his bike. "Here I was thinking we'd go to an actual gun range."

"Convicted felon, I shouldn't even have gun, they'd never let me on a range."

Rory smiled and shook her head. "Alright then."

He pushed open the doors and stepping in pulled out three guns from his pants and holster. "I didn't know how you felt about yours. Sometimes a different gun fits you better."

Unsure if he was consciously making his words sound vaguely sexual or she had a filthy mind Rory just nodded. If anyone knew what fit her it was Happy. Laying hers on the makeshift table with the three he brought along she looked at each, weighing them in her right hand one by one.

"I miss MY gun." She said, dropping the last one down again. "Guess it's better you didn't take it apart and shit. That was pretty clever."

"Slim chance you'd be tied to it after I filed the numbers down but dead men can't defend themselves so fuck him." Happy snatched up a pistol and tossed it between his hands. "Try this one." He handed it to her and tapped his chest. "Just pretend I'm gonna hurt you."

"You did." She grumbled and raised the gun, training it on him. With a smirk he faked her out, lunging a few inches, and Rory screamed stumbling back and dropped the gun.

"Dickhead!" She hollered and stepping forward shoved him. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't matter how great your shooting is, if your scared you won't pull the trigger." He picked up the gun and placed it back on the table.

"What if I did?" She asked in horror. "I could have shot you."

Happy smiled and shook his head. "Wasn't loaded. I gave you the heaviest one so you wouldn't notice the weight difference."

Rory was touched by the thought he put into it even if it was dark and strange. "Well, looks like you won't be of any help if I have a head problem and not an aim problem."

"I have an idea for that."

"Which is?"

"I have someone to take care of, I want you with me on it. You're not some little bitch." He stepped closer to her. "When you killed that chick you were scared, your next one you were great. You need to get it back, I can help."

It made sense, in a sick way that would only probably occur to him. A normal person would tell her she needed therapy or selfdefense but Happy simply suggested killing someone.

"When?" Without her realizing it Happy had closed the gap between them. She looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat, and she knew what he was going to do. Before he could kiss her, Rory ducked and slipped out from between him and the load bearing post. "Before we do anything, we need to talk." Happy stood in his spot quietly and waited for her to continue. "Really? Nothing?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What did you feel when you saw me in that alley?"

"Ahh, shit, Rory. What do you want from me?"

"This is crazy. WE are crazy." Dusting off her shirt she took a few deep breaths. "I don't even know what this is anymore but I need more than sex, eating and murder, Hap. This is fucking fun, I love it, but at the end of the day I don't get anything of substance from you."

"I was scared." He uttered. "I thought you were gonna die and I didn't want to feel that."

Her eyes fell to the floor, his confession surprising and upsetting. "See? I hardly know you. I thought you were mad. Mad at me and that asshole and of course Johnny and Jeffrey. I had no idea you were actually scared."

"You were unconscious and I had shit to take care of, I couldn't tell you. You were fine anyway so I just didn't. When I found him, he said shit about you so I cut his tongue out."

Rory drew her head back and groaned. "Jesus, I didn't need to hear that much." She understood why he said it though. Maybe Happy expressed himself in ways she didn't realize, it still wasn't enough though. "I need more from you." She said.

He shrugged, unsure else he could offer Rory, and began to put his guns away. Whatever they were doing up there was done. "Girl, there's nothing you don't have." There were times sharing emotions didn't occur to him and there were times he was evasive purposely, this was the latter.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked, terrified of the answer.

He turned and gripped her arms, pushing her against the wall. "What do you think? I should have killed you months ago at that motel but I didn't. I've done more for you than any chick I've ever fucked and I actually came back for more. You made me feel shit, you're the only one I want. I hate it but I need you."

"Happy." She sighed, but, unlike Rory, he didn't need words. In an effort to silence her, Hap pressed his lips to hers and wrapping his arms around her, crushed her against him. Their kiss intensified and she snaked her arms around his neck, needing to be as close to him as possible.

Feeling his erection pressing against her, Rory slipped her hands to his belt and nimbly unbuckled it and his fly. "Please." She moaned into his mouth as his fingers crept into her shorts to caress her. "I missed you."

Swiftly lifting her and laying her back, on the very same table he had before, Happy yanked her shorts and panties off. Running his tongue along her teasingly, he growled at the taste, sweet and painfully addictive, that he needed. Rory, trembled and moaned as he lapped at her and gripped his head wanting to prolong the sensation.

Forcing his head up despite her efforts and pushing his boxers down to his knees Happy slipped into her with a satisfied growl. "You're mine," he said holding her tight against him as he moved. "You're always mine."

She knew she was. Rory hooked her ankles behind him as they moved together, reconnecting and expelling the pent up anger between them. Her back arched as she climaxed, her body quivering beneath him as he finished seconds later. Smiling and suppressing a cough, she tugged his shirt to bring him in for a kiss.

"Don't make me question it then, Hap."

\--


	31. Chapter 31

"You really think this'll work?"

Rory asked in a low whisper as she and Happy moved through the darkness quietly. She wasn't sold on it, or maybe it was just the fear, but she had other options. Working wasn't an option and she had very little to do besides PI and dirty jobs, Rory needed to control the fear.

"I think so." He pet her cheek softly. "Are you scared?" Hating to admit it, she just nodded. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Yeah, I'm trusting you on that one." Stretching on her tiptoes to reach his lips she kissed him before firing one suppressed shot into the door to destroy the lock. "Ready?" She asked, patting the crotch of his jeans with a grin. "I know this gets you all excited."

"You're fucking incredible." He mumbled, pushing her aside and stepping into the back of the house. If she was scared, like he knew she was, Happy didn't trust her to clear the house. "He's alone, back bedroom, there's a computer desk in the far right corner where he jerks off to."

"Charming." She smiled but as a realization hit her, Rory looked at him. "Wait, did you scout this and do a layout for me?"

"Maybe."

Sticking her tongue out at him, Rory laughed and beamed. "Thank you. I know you hate that shit."

"I just like some surprises."

"Well I do too, but not in this situation."

She waited at the bottom of the stairs for Happy but he pointed for her to go ahead. This was now her hit, Rory needed it and he'd see that she got it. Eyeing him for a moment, she saw he wouldn't budge and slowly took the steps. Happy could see her hesitating at the end of the hall but watched as she pushed through the fear and slowly creaked the door open. He was a few paces behind her, never giving too much space for something to go wrong but enough where she felt she was doing it alone.

There he sat, some overweight, sweaty man furiously masturbating. Rory grimaced and as she raised her gun a creak in the hall behind her made the man look up. Out of fear, he hurled a marble paperweight in her direction. She yelped and ducked, pulling the trigger twice without looking.

"Who are you?" He hollered, barely fazed by her shots. "I'm calling the police."

Rory looked up from her spot behind the TV stand and fired twice more, one entered the shoulder and the next in the head. She didn't see him fall but she heard the crash. She sat back, out of breath but smiling. When Happy raced in, only seconds after the original shots were fired, Rory looked at him with proud, teary eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her to stand.

"I'm fine." She stood and looked at the man, without a doubt dead, and nodded. "That was fucking scary."

"You were great."

"Thanks. Let's get the fuck the out here. We're leaving this guy, right? No dump or clean up?"

Happy looked at their mark and shook his head. "Nope, someone will find him." They made their way quietly through the house and out the back door. Happy took her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Giving him a reassuring smile, Rory began to walk toward the back drive. "Let's get shit faced."

\--

After heavy drinking and an attempt at incredibly drunken sex, Rory and Happy passed out without getting much beyond some weak foreplay. It was a celebration, which was why they went so hard on the liquor, but it made Rory's dreams amazingly vivid. As she slept she relived the murder but in her head when Happy took her hand and pulled her to stand their mark was far from dead. He'd managed to get his own gun and before Rory realized he was even moving shot Happy in the back of the head.

Before the same could happen to her, Rory awoke with a gasp and a tiny scream before finding Happy sleeping soundly beside her. Opening one eye he caught her panicked expression and jumped into action.

"What happened?"

"Just a nightmare." Her stomach churned as she said it and Rory was up racing to the bathroom to vomit.

Slowly Happy followed her and dutifully held her hair back. He figured it was her few sober weeks that caused her to be so sick and not her weakening mental state.

"Get it all out?" He asked as she sat back, her sweaty skin cooling on the cold bathroom tiles.

"Yeah." She looked mortified. "Thank you. You can go back. I just need a few minutes."

Happy didn't ask if she was sure, he just kissed her clammy forehead and trotted back to bed. As soon as he cleared the threshold Rory began to cry. His plan backfired, now she felt monumentally more terrified than before. After brushing her teeth and splashing her face with cool water she crawled back into bed with him. Working herself under his arm she cuddled close and it was only then that she felt safe enough to close her eyes again.


	32. Chapter 32

When Rory went back to Oregon for her six-week checkup, Happy stewed. He knew she had to go but he never got a good feel from that doctor once she was awake. He wasn't going to go with her; he didn't even want to, he just wanted to cripple the guy. There was no fear of what Rory would do but the blatant disrespect was what got Happy so hyped up. She drove off, leaving him at the clubhouse, shaky and anxious.

Nothing had changed since the murder, at least not the way Happy said it would. She was having constant nightmares that ended with one or both of them dead. She'd noticed it was beginning while she was awake; the feeling of someone watching or following was ever-present.

She signed in and waited quietly, her eyes darting to the door every time it opened. It was exhausting being so paranoid.

"Miss Harvelle, you can follow me." The nurse's assistant took her back the long corridor to the last open exam room. "The doctor will be in shortly."

Rory expected a wait; the little experience she had with doctors always included a lengthy wait but Dr. Goldstein was in the room quickly.

"How are we feeling?" He beamed as he entered the room. It was strange, she was used to him in scrubs but that was clearly only while he was on rotation. "You look like you lost weight."

"I'm okay and I did lose some. I put on a few extra pounds right before the attack so as soon as I could I worked to take it off."

"Nothing too strenuous, I hope."

Rory smiled to herself. "Nope, it was more a change in diet than anything."

He instructed her to take slow, deep breaths while he listened to her heart and lungs. "You sound great."

"So I can go back to all my rigorous activities?" She asked with a grin.

"Has the boyfriend showed his nurturing side?"

Taken aback, Rory hesitated and gave the doctor a disapproving stare. "Is that a medical question?"

"No." He said, placing her file on the counter top. "But I wonder about your mental health. I've seen you eyeing the door and when you shook my hand yours was clammy."

"My nerves have nothing to do with Happy."

"Then what do they have to do with?"

"The fact I was stabbed in an alley on a job. I've been doing shit like this my entire adult life and I never had something like that happen." As she spoke, Rory looked down at her hands. "This isn't me, doc, and I don't know how to move on."

"Call me Brad." He said and took a seat on the rolling stool by the window. "You can't move on without working through it. Do you mind if I ask what you do?"

Rory laughed a little and shrugged. "I was a recovery agent, you know, a bounty hunter, but I left that to start doing PI work." Her cheeks flushed and she turned away from his prying eye. "That sounds ridiculous. I just caught cheating husbands really. Now though, I just can't get any confidence back."

"No, it doesn't sound ridiculous." He wheeled closer to her. "I'm not a psychologist but it seems like you might need more than some physical recoup time. I have a friend; he works specifically with trauma victims. I think you'd benefit from seeing him."

"Oh shit, no, I don't do the whole shrink thing."

"But you're content with doing the paranoid, terrified thing?"

"No, but I think there might be a better way for me. No offense I just came to get the okay so I can go back to my life."

"I can give you a clean bill of health physically." He said, seemingly giving up on the idea of therapy. "But I wish you'd reconsider."

Rory shrugged and gave him a tight smile. "Sorry."

"Alright, well don't jump into anything too crazy. Take it easy and slowly work up to your usual activities, and again, if you have any problems head to the closest ER immediately." He extended his hand, "Good luck, Rory."

They shook hands and Rory turned to open the door. As she did, a nurse passed her unexpectedly in the hall and Rory stumbled back, a tiny yelp leaving her lips.

"Jesus." She tried to save face but Dr. Goldstein could see how genuinely scared she was. "I didn't expect that."

"Here." He pulled the other doctor's card out of his jacket pocket. "Please, call him."

\--

Rory didn't toss the card but she was still unsure what she'd do with it. Pulling into the parking lot she parked and walked up toward the clubhouse with a fake smile on her face.

"Hey." She was sincere in her excitement when she saw Happy lingering outside by the picnic tables.

"Hey." He grumbled as usual. "How'd it go?"

"I'm good to go. He said to take it slow but I can get back into my usual routine."

"Guess he didn't know you've been at it for weeks now?"

"I didn't tell him that. I played innocent." She hooked her hands behind his neck. "You know how innocent I am."

"Yeah, you're innocent alright, little girl." He slapped her ass hard. "I got a job for you."

" _You_ have one?"

"Well, I heard of one for you."

"Who? I don't know how I feel about you involving yourself in my work. I'm an independent woman." And not feeling at all confident enough to work but Rory refused to tell Happy that.

"Vivica. She's having some issues and she needs you to pull a little recon. It's hands off really. She's got an army to deal with it but those boys don't do stealth." Happy hooked his fingers in her belt loop and led her into the clubhouse. "Good money. It's time you got out there again."

Rory nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll talk to her."

"What are you doing now?"

"Gym." She said. "I feel disgustingly out of shape then I'll call Viv. Did she give you a number?" Taking the crumbled piece of paper from his cut, he slipped it into her jeans. Rory did not want to call this woman and she didn't want to go to the gym. "Maybe I'll stick around, have a beer or two, how's that sound?" Rory smiled bright, feeling safe around Happy, and hoped he wouldn't mind the intrusion. She made a point of giving him his time with the club but she needed him now.

Snapping at the prospect, Happy got them each a beer. "I got my girl back 100%, it all sounds great."


	33. Chapter 33

Rory walked up the path toward Vivica’s front door. She attempted to project confidence but inside she was terrified. On the porch there were three huge men standing guard while their mother sat back in a wicker chair watching the street. When she approached the steps, the boys went inside without having to be told. Vivica pointed to the rocking chair behind Rory and nodded for her to sit.

“I've heard a lot about you.” She said in a serious tone that lacked any anger or threatening edge.

“And I you.” Rory smiled, feeling surprisingly as ease. “Happy filled me in. I don't like to come into meetings like this blind. I'm not originally from California so I'm not familiar with the local legends.”

“Don’t kiss my ass.” She said quickly. “I asked you here because I know you're good not because I need someone to boost my ego.”

Already the meeting was taking a turn for the worst. Rory was genuine in her words but this was business. She needed to remember the people she dealt with were much different from criminals of such a high caliber.

"Okay then. What's the job?”

“Someone has been intercepting my goods. I have an idea, a name, but I need information. No one knows you around here and I need someone I can trust to work in with these assholes. All I’m looking for is how and when.”

“That’s above my pay grade.” Rory said. “I don’t like under cover jobs. I can break in to his house, follow him, but I don't want direct contact at all. Besides even if I did, Happy wouldn't let me.”

“What is Happy your pimp?” She asked, her head cocked to the side. “I'm willing to pay whatever you like. If you can get me what I need without shaking that ass for them, good for you. That means your better than I thought but once you agree to this, I need the job done.”

Rory wanted to say no and politely walk off Vivica’s property but she didn't feel that was really an option anymore. The meeting didn't go at all as she expected and Happy painted a much prettier picture of the woman than was true.

“Okay. I'll do it.”

\--

“Where are you going?” Happy hadn’t bothered to pull his face out from the pillows when she rolled out of his bed at quarter after eleven. Tossing the top sheet over his naked body, she began to redress.

“Just out for a drink.” She joked. “I want to take a look at this asshole I’m working for Vivica. He doesn’t hit the bar until right before closing so I’m going in now. I’ll be there before he stops in.” Rory perched on the side of the bed and slipped her boot on, tugging the zippers up quickly. “Want me to come back?”

“I’ll go with you.” His words didn’t match his exhausted tone.

“It’ll be our first date.” Rory climbed on top of him and began to kiss his head. “We’ve never gone out, Hap, and I like the idea, but stay put. It’s work.”

“I want to make sure you’re okay. This isn’t your usual thing. I like it better when you’re in all black and sneaking around in the dark.”

“You’re sweet.” She slid off him. “Stay though. Please?” He whipped the covers off and she put her foot down. “If you come I’ll have to tag along on the next meeting with the Irish.”

“I actually believe you.” He groaned and rolled on to his back. “Stay in touch.”

“Of course.” She bent over, kissed him and covered him again. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

\--

Rory strolled in the bar, her gun weighing down her purse, and took the empty spot at the corner of the bar. Ordering a beer, she lit a cigarette and fiddled on her phone while she worked up some confidence.

She knew the moment he walked in, all eyes were drawn to him and his presence was large. Looking him over Rory was thrilled to see he was small, much smaller than McGee and even Happy.

He sat five spots down from her and ordered a vodka straight. With her heart pounding in her chest Rory looked at him without hiding her stare.

“Can I get another?” Rory asked pushing her empty bottle away from her. It was rare that she smoked but she was needed that fleeting calm the nicotine provided.

It was boring. The man did nothing but down three drinks before joining two men at a table once they arrived. Looking away, she texted Happy and he responded with a clear picture of his penis. She laughed loudly knowing he was trying to screw with her. When she looked up her mark was only a few feet away from her and coming closer.

“Your laugh is captivating.” He was Russian. His accent was heavy and Rory knew instantly.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly but on the inside, she wanted to scream. Placing a twenty on the bar, she slipped her phone back in her bag and moved from the bar.

"I've never seen you around before.”

“I'm new,” Rory’s heart was racing. “I just moved from Oregon.”

“Viktor.” He offered her his hand.

“Marie. It's nice to meet you but I really have to run.”

“Maybe I'll see you around.”

With a flirty giggle, she shrugged and walked slowly out of the bar. Rory wanted to run; she could hardly breathe around him, but kept her pace steady. After that chat she knew slinking around in the darkness was probably not going to happen now, it was too risky. Cursing herself as she climbed in her car Rory knew she should have stayed and talked with him. It was a perfect in and completely her mark’s idea. There was no going back in now, she’d have to come back another time and hope she was just as captivating. Speeding down the block she went straight back to Happy’s.

“That picture was misleading.” She said, waking him as she entered the bedroom again. “The angle makes it look much bigger than it really is.”

“It’s not the size.” He said, still half asleep. “It’s how I use it.

Wanting to forget the evening and the fear still coursing through her veins Rory stripped down. Happy was the only one she felt completely safe with, the only one capable of making her forget everything that happened and all she was afraid of.

“Fuck me.” She said, shimmying under the blanket. “Please?”


	34. Chapter 34

"I think I pulled something." Rory moaned, sitting up, and cracked each shoulder as she stretched. "Or you did."

Grunting in response Happy's bare feet slapped against the floor as he stumbled into the bathroom. "How'd last night go?" He called out.

"It was fine. Uneventful. I think it'll be an easy gig." Sitting cross-legged on the bed she picked fuzz balls off the sheets and contemplated telling him the truth. It wasn't uneventful and she was terrified of going through with it now.

Trotting back in, Happy threw himself down on the bed, rolled over, and laid his head on her lap. "You're being weird."

"Am not." She pulled a face. "Just takes a while to get back in the swing of things."

"I don't believe you." He said very matter-of-factly. "Is someone bothering you?"

"You're bothering me, Hap."

Dropping the discussion, one he didn't truly want to have but felt he should, Happy rolled off her again. "What's your day look like?"

"Food shopping and the gym, I think. I might just sleep, I'm so tired."

"Gym will help get your energy back. You should go. If you go to the store can you pick me up some shit?"

Rory rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress her little giggle. "Of course. The usual stuff?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna be around today, unreachable. It's club stuff."

Normally she didn't care but Rory's stomach turned at the idea of him being cut off from her for any length of time. She nodded, stretching out and lying back down, her head on his chest.

"How long?" She traced his tattoos in the rare emotionally intimate moment.

"I don't know." He ran his nails along her arm slowly, a little shiver wiggling down her back. "Depends on how it goes."

"Ahhhh, it's one of those jobs?"

"Yep. I know you hate it."

"I don't have a problem with what you guys do but that shit, it just bothers me. It's worse that it's you too. I don't see you like that, I see you like this. It's weird."

"They're assholes, Ror. They deserve it. It's not like I'm cutting into housewives and pharmacists."

She knew he felt judged so Rory kept quiet for a moment and began dreading Happy rolling her off him. "Hap?"

"What?"

She wondered if she deserved it, or if Happy did, but Rory didn't ask that question. "Be careful." She sat up.

"Alright." He watched as she sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "I'm going soon." He called out to her as the shower started but Rory didn't answer. She had to watch what she said while she felt so off. None of her current thoughts or feelings matched with her usual ones, she was full of fear and remorse and Rory hated it.

\--

After the store, Rory did actually go to the gym and aside from some longing for Happy, she felt phenomenal. She knew exercise did wonders for the mind and body but she wasn't expecting so much of a jolt. Putting slightly more effort into her appearance than she had before, Rory headed back to the bar for night two of Viktor watch. She kept her phone out on the bar hoping to hear from Happy while she nursed a beer and locked her eyes on the door.

"One more." She said to the bartender, ready to give up, as Viktor was apparently a no-show.

Staring at her phone Rory typed out a message for Happy but instead of sending it, cancelled it out for fear of looking needy. Suddenly, beside her stood Viktor with a smile on his face as he watched her fiddling with the phone, oblivious to his appearance. She gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth and fought the urge to vomit.

"Wow, you scared me." She flipped her phone over.

"I didn't mean to." He sat beside her. "Back again?"

"Long day." Shifting her body toward him, she leaned on the bar with a flirty smile. "You're back too."

"I'm always here." He said coolly. "My father owns it; I like to make sure we're running a tight ship."

"He does?" Rory wasn't aware of that bit of information. "So you work for your dad?"

"I do." He nodded confidently. "He owns a number of business and I pretty much run them."

Rory smiled and ran her tongue along the top of the beer bottle. She was proud, despite the fear niggling in the back of her mind, the conversation was going well and she felt progress was being made. "I didn't think a guy like you," she looked over his suit, "Would be hanging out here. You strike me as an LA type."

"That is where I spend most of my time. You sound like less than a fan."

"Never been actually, other than work, so I can't say."

"And what do you call work?"

Rory blanked and to cover, stuck her beer in her mouth. Viktor would not be welcoming to an ex-bounty hunter turned PI. "I'm a real estate agent actually, but don't ask for help, I don't work with people I know socially. Bad business." She knew what she was doing that evening, researching real estate sales and the like.

"A business woman, I like that." He waved to the bartender and without having to specify received his vodka on the rocks as usual.

"That's me, all business." Reaching for her wallet Rory's breath caught in her throat as Viktor placed a heavy hand on hers and handed the bartender his credit card. Viktor Putlova II, at least that part checked out, he was indeed a Putlova.

"I'd like to show you what Los Angeles has to offer." He said with a soft smile. "Other than overpriced properties."

"Oh," she blushed. "No, I can't but thank you." No way. Rory was already about to vomit out of fear, a date with Viktor would be deadly. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be, just agree."

"I can't."

"Husband? Boyfriend?" He asked with a cocky attitude. "I'm not worried about competition."

Rory's fear was diminished by rage and disgust. "No, neither."

"Then why not?"

"Okay." Rory instantly regretted it but she couldn't risk losing that in after she'd been identified. "Dinner."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night."

Rory felt tiny beads of sweat form on her forehead. "Thank you for the beer."

"Where can I pick you?" He followed her out of the bar with every step Rory felt her chest grow tighter and tighter.

"Why don't we meet?" She said apologetically. "My mom always taught me to be safe."

"We'll meet here and I'll drive us up."

"I'll meet you here and I'll follow you up to LA."

"That sounds like a nice compromise."

Rory nodded and hurried away to her car, finally breathing a sigh of relief as she slipped in and locked the doors. She couldn't believe what she had just agreed to and the conversation was already hazy from the fear. She wanted to tell Happy but he would be furious. Taking off she double backed and rolled by his house but his bike wasn't in the driveway. There was a small chance he was at her place but she didn't think he would be and she was correct.

Lonely and scared she crawled into her bed and sent him a brief text message. "Hope you're safe. Hit me up when you're free. X."


	35. Chapter 35

Rory woke up with a start, disappointed but not surprised Happy hadn't come while she was sleeping. Unlocking her phone, her heart fell; Happy hadn't text her back. Something was wrong she just felt it. She jumped out of bed and into the shower, where she thought best, to plan her next move. He never gave her many details and she never asked, maybe their work indifference would have to end. She bathed and dressed quickly, leaving without hesitation. Passing Happy's she sped up and went right to the lot. Rory hardly ever spent time there but she felt little anxiety as she charged up into the clubhouse.

"Where's Clay?" She asked Juice, one of the few guys she had actually had a conversation with since she started coming around. He looked up from his screen with concern.

"Huh? Oh, he's in chapel with Jax and Tig. Why?"

"I want to talk to him." She pulled out a chair and sat with her back straight and hands crossed on the table. Something was going on and if they didn't tell her she was going to be furious. Rory wasn't helpless and she'd want to do what she could to bring Happy back.

"What about?"

Rory ignored the question and typed out one last text for Happy. She had a bothersome thought that he was okay and she'd be ruffling feathers needlessly. "Tell me you're okay before I rip Cali apart to find you."

"Hello?" Juice snapped in her face and Rory quickly slapped his hand away. "Damn alright."

She stared at her phone and felt her heart leap into her throat as she received a reply. " _I'm good. Busy. Xo."_  


"Something is wrong." She said distractedly and showed the text to Juice. "He'd never end a text with 'XO'. Never. I get more dick pics from him than anything remotely sweet or romantic."

"More than I wanted to know about your text conversations." Juice said. "But as far as I know, Happy is fine."

"Then you're lying or you guys just don't know."

Juice wanted to hug Tig as he opened the chapel doors and distracted Rory from the topic she was pressing. "There's your shot."

Tig, Jax and Clay spotted Rory from across the bar. "Ahh shit." Clay groaned. "I don't have time to deal with her today."

"Where's Happy?" She snapped. "Something is very wrong."

"He's uhh, on a fact finding mission." Tig said coolly as Clay and Jax quickly made their exit. "He's fine."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah. I was up there overnight. It got messy so just give him a break."

Rory let out an exasperated laugh and shook her head. "I'm not some overbearing chick. I haven't heard from him in over twenty-four hours, that never happens, and I just got the strangest text from him that ended with XO. Can you see how I might be worried?"

"Yeah I can." He admitted with annoyance. "I love Hap, we all do and we'd never let him get in trouble. Maybe the XO was some shit Bobby put in his head. He keeps telling Hap to open up," he spoke with an exaggerated lisp, "Or he'll lose you."

As they spoke, Tig subtly moved toward the front door. There was no doubt how skeptical she was, so the best thing to do was get rid of her. Tig assured her a few more times and gave her his number before sending her off without realizing she'd be investigating it herself no matter what he said.

"She gone?" Clay asked as Tig found him and Jax huddled in the office.

"Yeah but she's still suspicious, boss."

"We gotta find Hap now. Who knows what they're doing to him." Jax snapped. "We don't even know WHO has him. She is only going to complicate shit."

"She said she got a sketchy text from his phone." Tig was already heading back into the clubhouse. "Juice, try to trace Hap's cell again. Rory got a text from it, it's gotta be on."

Juice turned with a heavy frown. "It's off again. As soon as she showed me, I tried it. They just have sent the text and shut it right off. It's a smart move checking for that shit to keep other people off the trail."

"Goddamn it!" Clay roared as he caught the tail end of the conversation. "I want Happy home now! We find him and we kill the bastards that took him!"

\--

Rory drove to the abandoned barn she and Happy had their shooting lesson weeks before, it was the only SAMCRO spot she knew of. It looked the same as it had when they were there last, not that she'd really notice much of anything out of the place. The area was such a mess she wasn't sure she'd find anything important among the debris. As she walked aimlessly around, kicking dirt and leaves in a weak attempt to find something she heard a jingle.

"What is this?" She took a knee and saw one his rings, bent up with the back snipped. "No, Hap." She whispered, working to keep from crying. "Shit." Pocketing the ring, she marched out to her car ready to rip Tig a new one when she heard the distinct sound of a car on the gravel up the road. Rory bolted back behind the building and pulled her shirt off before walking down and jumping in the creek. Suitably drenched she climbed back out and toward her car, praying the idea was a good one.

"Oh shit." She giggled, still topless and slowly covered herself as the two suited men stepped out of their car. "Is this your property? Sorry, I was just taking a dip."

They shared a look and nodded. "Go. Don't come back."

Her heart stopped, they were Russian. The mess seemed worse and far scarier knowing who was involved. Forcing herself to speak she unlocked her and tried to remain calm. "Yeah, I won't. Sorry."

 


	36. Chapter 36

"You lied." Rory sped right back to the lot and cornered Tig in the garage. "You weren't there overnight, if you were you would have seen this." Whipping Happy's ring from her pocket she shoved it in his face.

"Jesus Christ." He snatched the ring and examined it closely before handing it back to her. "Looks like they snipped it off, probably broke his fingers."

Her stomach turned and she nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. We have to get him back, Tig." Suddenly Rory wasn't the nagging, angry girlfriend anymore; he could see how heartbroken she was. "What do you know?"

"Look, this is club business. Hap said you were cool with that, let us do our thing."

"Happy isn't club business, he's my guy and I'm going to get him back."

"Do I need to tie you up and gag you?"

Rory leaned closer to him. "Wouldn't be the first time a Son did that. You guys do what you have to; just keep me in the loop, unlike before."

"Yeah." He agreed quickly. "I'll let you know what's going on."

"What do you know now?" She asked quietly.

Tig groaned and shook his head. "I know some fucking punk kid went over his old man's head and this shit got blown out of proportion."

Rory had an idea. "Okay." She turned her back on Tig and started toward her car. "Gotta go. We'll talk soon."

\--

Back at her apartment, after hours of obsessing on what she could do, Rory showed again and prepared for her date. Her original choice of clothing was demure and boring but she knew she had to step it up a notch. Opting for her never worn black, low V cut dress, she slipped her feet into her heels, reluctantly, before checking her face one last time. The terror was there, buried deep in her gut, but the chance of losing Happy pushed it down to a place she could ignore it.

"You're late." Her heels clicked along the cement as she strolled from her car toward Viktor's. "I thought you were ditching me."

His eyes roamed over her body and slowly his lips turned into a devious grin. "You look great." He took her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Have you had time to change your mind?" His arm extended out toward his BMW. "I promise you're safe."

Rory checked his belt and holster, preparing herself for any weapon he could possibly use on her and nodded. "I actually did. My mom taught me to be a good girl," she tiptoed close to him and whispered, "But I'm bad, I can't deny it."

Without giving her a chance to change her mind, Viktor ushered her in the car and jumped in his driver's side. "I think we're going to have fun tonight."

"Oh I know we are." She ran her fingers along his thigh. "Let's go."

Rory felt her stomach churn as they grew closer to the freeway ramp and her ability to remain flirty and light was waning. "Are you a good driver?" She asked unexpectedly.

"I think so," he shrugged. "I'm not too practiced in high speed chases but I think I can manage the drive to LA." In the car, despite knowing what she did, Rory saw a different side of this guy. He seemed more innocent but she didn't let it fool her. This guy was the reason Happy was gone and she'd make him pay.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Can you focus?" She shifted her weight, turning her body towards him, with a flirty grin.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Rory gathered all her courage and leaned down into his lap. Her fingers worked slowly at his belt with tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure exactly how it would go but she didn't plan to even touch him skin to skin. "Eager." She said with a grimace realizing he was already hard. "I like that."

"Shh, just do it." He said, pressing his hand on the back of her head.

With a low growl, she wrapped her fingers around him with one hand and with the other, reached quickly in his jacket and whipped the gun from his holster. Pressing the barrel against his crotch, she looked up with a dark scowl. "I'm going to have a lot of fun tonight but I'm not sure about you."

 


	37. Chapter 37

"What the fuck do you think you're going to do?" Viktor growled with his eyes still locked on the road.

Rory didn't even know but that didn't matter at this point. There was no going back for her. She sat up, the gun still trained directly on him and smiled. "Does this make you feel shitty since you approached me?"

"You fucking whore. You knew who I was the whole time."

"Oh, I did and I was going to sneak around in the shadows and spy on you but you decided to make this much easier on me. But this," she looked at the gun and back to him. "This isn't about the job; this is about you and the man you kidnapped."

"SAMCRO hires chicks now? Looks like they're too pussy to do their own dirty work, huh?"

Jamming the barrel of his gun into his ribs Rory sneered. "This isn't about SAMCRO. I'm just here to get my man back. You're the asshole that fucked up and your two brainless lackeys I saw yesterday just let me leave that warehouse like I was some innocent little girl. I'm not innocent and if you hurt him SAMCRO will be the least of your worries."

"Rory." He said with a smile, his eyes darting between her and the road. "That's your real name then?" He caught a glimpse of her frown and kept pushing. "I'll tear Cali apart to find you." He said with his voice high in a mocking tone. "He was mad you sent that. Didn't want us to know there was someone out there we could hurt."

"You're going to hurt me? I have a gun in your ribs and a blade in my bra, I was a bounty hunter for years and Happy has taught me countless things since we got together. Right now, playing fearless won't get you shit you fucking pig. Take the next exit and head toward wherever you have him."

"You gonna fight off all my guys?"

"No." She reached back and grabbed her phone from her purse without taking her eyes off him. "I have backup, naturally. Where is he?"

"Suck my dick and I'll tell you."

"How about I don't cut it off if you do tell me? I'm not kidding around. I love that man more than you're probably capable of and I won't lose him especially to some piece of shit like you."

"How did you figure this out? You're not that good."

"I'm not." She maneuvered around to make herself slightly more comfortable. "I checked Happy's workspace and found his ring. When I was leaving two of your assholes came around, heavy Russian accents, and it's gotten out that little Junior tried to take matters into his own hands and go over Daddy's head. It all just fell together perfectly."

"Things won't always happen so easily for you."

Rory laughed and slipped the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Shut up. Where is he? I won't ask again, asshole."

Tig answered the call, annoyed and rushed, and Rory immediately rattled off the location at the docks. _"How the fuck did you get that?"_ He asked equally shocked and relieved.

"Well, I currently have Viktor Putlova Jr at gun point. I won't believe a word about numbers or how heavily armed they are but he had no idea I even knew any of you, I really think Happy is where he says." Rory glanced out the window and made a very rough estimate of the length of their trip. "Hurry, I think we'll be there in like, twenty minutes."

"Ahh shit," Tig groaned as he hung up. Glancing back at Clay and Bobby deep in conversation. "Guys, we found Happy. He's at the docks."

"How the hell did you find that out?" Clay jumped to his feet, they all headed toward their bikes immediately.

"Rory." He said with his eyebrows raised high. "No one could hear shit cause this wasn't actually an official Russian. Somehow that damn blonde got close enough to Putlova Jr. and pulled a goddamn gun on him."

"Jesus Christ." Clay barked. "That's one way to find him that's gonna get us in shit."

"We get him back then we deal with the fallout." Jax said joining the group. "Whatever he's going his old man didn't call for so that'll but us some good will."

"Let's hope it's enough." Bobby mumbled as they all rolled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a sequel when this one is over? Let me know!


	38. Chapter 38

The docks were void of any motorcycles as she and Viktor arrived. Rory felt her panic growing, uncertainty now flooding her system as she finally slowed her mind down enough to think about what she was doing. This man was powerful, his father even more so, and here she was holding a gun to his head.

"Now what?" He asked, reading her expression. "Where's your backup?"

"Charming is further from the docks than where we were." She said slowly. "I'm sure they're on their way." Even her word choice screamed fear.

"And if they're not?"

"They are."

"I don't think they give a shit about you." He sneered. "I think they want their man back and they'll let you deal with the fallout from this bad decision."

It was a thought, fleeting but still it had entered her mind. "Shut up."

"You're not going to shoot me." The cracks in her mask of confidence were glaring now. "If you do you know you're not making it much longer." Viktor turned in the driver's seat, relaxed, and smiled at her. "It's not attractive," he gestured her with disgust on his face, "The weakness."

"Get out." She snapped. "Get out of the car and sit cross legged by the front tire."

"Am I under arrest?" He asked with an obnoxious laugh.

Rory climbed out slowly, never turning her back, and walked around to his side of the car. There he sat, legs crossed as she instructed, with a smug grin. "Why did you take him?"

"He killed a few of my guys, MY guys, not my old man's but really it's business, it's always business."

When Rory caught the first rumble, she looked up eagerly for Tig and the others. It was dark but the faint glow from their lights filled her with relief and happiness. She was far too easily comforted by their arrival, just as she had been when Eric kidnapped her months before. Viktor grabbed her ankles and yanked her feet out from under her, Rory landed hard with a thud and a pained groan. He jumped to his feet and as he walked passed her, reached out to grab her gun that had fallen few feet away. Rory pulled her knife from her bra as he stepped over her and jabbed it into his calf.

"Bitch." He hollered, dropping to his knee as she pulled it out only to sink it in again, deeper, and twisted the blade. Viktor grabbed the gun, winging it around wildly, as he and Rory struggled for the upper hand.

"Get her off him." Clay said coldly as he and Tig came around the side of the BMW. Kozik and Half-Sack dropped down and pulled Rory away.

"Guess she's stronger than she looks." Tig replied, pulling a fearful Viktor up to his feet. "Now, where's our guy?"

"You just going to cowboy in there?"

In reply, Tig jammed the heel of his boot into the knife wound with a sickening smile. "Do I have to ask you again?"

"479." He stammered, pointing down the row of steel doors.

"How many guys?" Tig asked but Viktor was tightlipped now, he'd already betrayed his crew and embarrassed himself and his father. "Okay, we'll just take you in with us then, how's that?"

Jax led the group, Tig right behind him with a gagged Putlova in his grip. Rory was told to stay behind but she ended up rounding out the pack refusing to be shoved aside. With a few winks and nods, Jax sent Opie and Kozik to the side alley, a slim exit was hidden on the other side of a dumpster.

"On three," Clay mouthed to Jax, every man had his pistol trained on the door.

He whispered the count down, on three Jax shot through the lock, and kicked the door open, the club backing him up as they raced into the dimly lit room. It smelled of rust and mold, the former most likely blood, and almost made Rory gag. Her heart stopped seeing Happy in the far corner of the room, head slumped over, bloody and seeming to be unconscious. The three Russians holding him captive first moved for their guns, the Sons already aimed weapons meant nothing, but only stopped when they saw Tig holding his hunting knife to Putlova's neck.

"Guns down." Clay ordered. "Juice why don't you reach out and let Daddy know what his son has been up to in his free time. Chibs," he gestured to Happy. "Check him out."

"Come on girl." He mumbled grabbing Rory's wrist and taking her with him across to the corner. Clay was already interrogating the Russians, outnumbered and outgunned, with a smug comical air about him.

"Hap." On her knees Rory lifted his head gently as Chibs worked on the bindings. "Happy, baby." She sniffled and gave him a light slap but he still didn't move.

"He's alive." Chibs said. "Just give him a minute."

"Happy?" She whispered again, pulling open his eyelid as an overly curious child would. "Wakey, wakey, my guy. Come on." Refusing to cry, Rory swallowed down the sob treatening to escape her lips.

His eyes fluttered and Happy pulled away from her as she continued to poke at his eyes. He grunted and Rory beamed. "Brother," Chibs came around from behind him. "We gotta get you out of here."

When he stood, Rory and the others could see the extent of his injuries. His face was a bruised and swollen, bloody mess, his fingers on his left hand had been broken, his arms and chest sliced up, not dangerous deep but enough to cause pain and weakness from lack of blood. Chibs and Rory helped him out but stopped as they passed Clay.

"He needs a hospital, those fingers need proper setting and casting or he won't be riding."

Clay scowled and nodded. "You," he pointed to Rory. "Some guys tried to attack you, he took the beating instead but you didn't see anything. Got it?"

"Got it." She said, struggling to manage the weight on her as they headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sequel planned guys! You interested?


	39. Chapter 39

 

"How do you think this is going to play out?" Clay asked the Russians as Chibs, Happy and Rory made their way out in Viktor's BMW. "Daddy is pissed, Vik."

None of it made sense and if they hadn't seen it, none of the members would have believed it. Tig kept his blade tight to Putlova Jr's throat to keep the other Russians from making any heroic moves.

"It was an attempted coup." Putlova Sr suggested as he and three men sauntered into the building. "A shitty one."

"Dad," he started but didn't continue as his father glared at him.

"All the arrangements we had this little brat undercut and started to take over not to mention he ruined my deals with a few locals parties."

"Sir," one of the Russian lackeys called out. "I'm sorry. I've always been loyal."

Putlova Sr shrugged and pulled his pistol, firing one shit and hitting the man in the head. "Except this time." Turning to Clay, Viktor offered his hand. "Is your man okay?"

"He'll live."

"I'm sorry for this. I guess blood doesn't always guarantee loyalty."

"It's a lesson usually learned the hard way." Clay said somberly. "I trust you'll handle this?"

"I will but how did this happen?"

"Turns out one of those locals hired someone to look into your kid, it all led back here. She was, forceful, is that a problem?"

Putlova looked over his son and shook his head. "Wasn't forceful enough. I apologize. I'll send something by as a peace offering."

Clay grinned, knowing it was either liquor or firearms. "We'll let you work out the family shit." They shook hands again and Clay, followed by his club, left the building feeling much lighter.

\--

"Here poppet," Chibs handed Rory a paper cup of coffee. "You give the nurse your story?"

"Yep, just waiting for the rude uniforms to flood the place, after my stabbing and Happy's history I'm sure it'll be a shit show."

"Aye." He raised his coffee and they mockingly toasted. "Hale will be up your arse. He's had a hard on for the club since he joined the force."

"Great. I just need to get in there before he comes around." She pointed to the door where they had taken Happy back for treatment. "Think he was with it enough to remember what Clay said?"

Chibs shrugged. "Don't know but Happy is a solider through and through, he'll be fine without the cover."

"Hey," Tara poked her head around the corner and waved to Chibs. "He's fine." She said as they came her way. "Only two of his fingers were actually broken, the others just have nasty sprains and bruising. That and the knife wounds are really the worst of it. Whatever needed stitching was done but it was minimal, nothing was too deep. His ribs are bruised, kidneys too but other than that he's Happy."

"Thank you, dear." Chibs said with a peck on her cheek.

"Is everyone else okay?" She asked, her eyes darting around the hall. "Did the exchange happen peacefully?"

"Aye. It's all fine and settled. You meet Rory?" Chibs asked before she wanted details he didn't have.

"I have not," she smiled at the blonde. "The Bounty Hunter, I wasn't sure these guys knew your name. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Thank you for helping him," Rory said with sincerity. "Can I see him?"

Tara nodded and led them away. When Rory entered the room Happy bared his teeth and growled, proudly showing off the hollow spaces from his two missing bottom teeth. She smiled, although her eyes were filled with tears. "This one saved your ass," Chibs said as he gave Happy a surprisingly gentle hug.

"I woulda gotten out. They were pussies anyway."

"Aye, I'm sure of it." Chibs glanced out toward the hall. "I'm going to check in, you two get straight for Hale."

Chibs stepped out and Rory took his spot beside Happy's bed. "I was so scared."

With his good hand, Happy cupped her cheek and led her lips to his. The kiss tasted faintly of blood but it wasn't the first time. Rory leaned her forehead against his as their lips separated. She opened her mouth to speak again when the door opened behind her and Hale strutted in.

"Adorable." He said with heavy sarcasm. "Couple survives mugging. I can already see the headline."

"Is being a snarky asshole part of the job description?" Rory spat. "I was just attacked, Happy took a nasty beating for me, we don't really need this." It was her way of sharing the few details she could before they were questioned.

"Feisty." Hale said, pulling his notepad from his pocket. "Is that the story then? Where was the attack?"

"Bar in Oakland." Happy said quickly.

"You wore that to a bar in Oakland?" He asked, looking Rory's slinky black dress up and down.

"Because I wanted to look good for him I deserved to be jumped?" Rory asked, hoping to throw him off even slightly. "Victim blaming is really a sick trend."

"Well, Oakland PD will have to take over this case." When Hale said Happy nodded, that was the exact reason he said Oakland. That and the fact he knew of at least three people with the connections to make that investigation disappear. "Be prepared for this kind of thing to happen again, ma'am. It's a dangerous group your mixing with."

Rory pulled a face as he excused himself from the room. "Shit, he's such a dick."

"What did you do, Rory?"

"What?" She looked confused by the question. "Oh, oh, yeah. How I found you, you mean?" Happy stared at her quietly. "Okay. My job, the Vivica job, it involved Putlova Jr. He hit on me, asked me out and I decided since he already saw me it was safer to not go stalking later. Before we met for dinner I found out you were missing and he was involved so I kind of pulled my gun on him in the car."

Happy pursed his lips, even with those few details he was furious. "That was stupid."

"But I got you back." She said defensively. "I know it was dangerous but the date wasn't part of the plan and when I found your ring all fucked up, I couldn't just let the damn club find you. You're my guy, Hap and I love you." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "I'm sorry I know you're not into that shit but it's why I did it."

"I'm into you." He remarked. "If anything happened because you were trying to save me-"

"You'd what?" She asked, squeezing herself into the edge of the bed. "You're not the only one who gets to put themselves it danger for the other. I handled it, I'm fine and you're back, most importantly you're whole." Rory kissed him sweetly as if to punctuate her point.

"I love you too." He grumbled into her mouth before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I will totally post the sequel once I finish this story! One chapter left to go! oxo You're awesome! Thanks for the support.


	40. Chapter 40

Rory giggled and opened one eye to look at him as they slowly ended their kiss. "You mean it?"

"I do and I'm not saying it again."

"Please?" She pouted. "For the last time ever?"

"No."

She nodded and accepted the fact that most likely, unless one of them was dying, she would never hear those words from him again. "Will you be able to ride?" The change of topic was welcome but Happy didn't regret saying it. He could see how the words affected her. At the docks he had the fleeting thought of dying without telling her and that bothered him deeply. It was time it had to be said so he did it. That was just how Happy operated.

"Not right away." He said, looking at his hand. "Maybe in a week, I just gotta use the good fingers while these heal."

"That sounds fun, the _good_ fingers," she giggled. "They didn't break your dick did they?"

"Why don't you find out?" He raised his hips, grimacing slightly at the pain from his ribs and kidneys.

Rolling her eyes Rory slipped off the mattress and sat in the visitor's chair. She popped off her heels and crossed her ankles on his bed. The way her skirt rode up her thighs was drawing Happy's attention but as she began to speak, his eyes locked with hers.

"Are you really mad?"

"Yeah, but I think you're fucking amazing too, my badass little girl, but don't do it again."

"I do what I want." She said staunchly.

As much as they were both kidding, they truly meant their words. Rory was about to continue when Clay, Tig and Jax entered without as much as a knock. Happy perked up as they greeted him with foul insults and an array of colorful language. He was overjoyed to see them but Rory not so much.

"I'll let you guys talk."

"Putlova is handled." Clay said without even a glance at Rory as she stood up. "He won't come after you or your old lady."

Rory stopped by the door and smiled to herself. "Thank you for cleaning that up. I know it was a dangerous call but it was worth it."

"You did a good job." Tig said, opening the door for her. "Thanks for your help." He whispered, seeing her disappointment, as she strolled out into the hallway.

"She pulled a fucking gun on him?" Happy asked in hopes of getting some more details on the whole situation. "What caused the family feud?"

"Kid was a punk; he wanted to take over Daddy's empire before his time." Clay sat in Rory's chair as Jax spoke. "We talked it out. He's cool with what she did but she has to steer clear of him, all of them, for now."

Happy rolled his jaw and nodded. "I'll talk to her."

"The guys who had you are dead, the son is being handled." Clay added.

"What's to stop him from coming back at us if we killed his little plan? If he's breathing, he's a threat." Happy didn't trust that Putlova Jr. would actually listen to anyone but the business end of a gun.

"We gotta trust the Russians." Clay said coolly.

"And keep your eyes open," Jax said staunchly. "You see anything; you think that fucker is coming back. Kill him."

"I'd love to." Happy beamed. "Thanks Clay." He shook his president's hand as Clay and Jax stepped out of the room. "She did alright?"

"She did great." Tig assured him. "Stabbed that fucker in the ankle when he tried to shoot her too, it was fucking beautiful. Watch yourself, you break her heart I think she'll kill ya."

"Don't doubt that." Happy laughed.

\--

"Whatever your job was, you end it." Clay snapped, inches from Rory's nose. "If any of those guys see you I don't trust they won't blow a hole in that pretty head." The smirk on his face made her stomach churn. Clay was trying to drive his point home and he was going a wonderful job.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to meet with Vivica as soon as I can, give her the money back, tell her I'm out."

"Good girl. You'll keep an eye on him?"

"Totally." That was never a question. "I'll stay with him till he's back on his feet."

"I don't see it." Clay said dismissively as he and Jax turned away from Rory. "How'd _she_ turn Hap?"

Jax laughed and shrugged, it was always strange when I knew woman came into the mix. He could see the change worried Clay, even though it had not affected Happy's club work. "I don't know. Just be thankful, it could be worse."

\--

Happy was discharged not long after the guys left, he was just a matter of patching him up really and they all knew he wouldn't be there long. She watched him walk up the path to his home, his clothes bloody and torn, fighting the urge to help him although he looked more than capable.

"We should talk."

She stopped, the words were ominous and never something she'd ever imagine coming out of his mouth. "Okay."

"I know you like to be a stubborn little bitch but with this Russian shit you have to let it go. I mean it, Rory, this shit could blow back on the club."

"Oh," she was finally able to breathe again. "Yeah, I had no plans to go on some revenge bender. I'm good. I'm just happy you're back. That was my only goal. I'm done with that shit."

He reached out to her and Rory was by his side in a second. They stood in the dining room, Happy's arms around her, holding each other. "I meant what I said."

"I know." She looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "I meant it too."

Happy nodded and gave her a playful shove toward the steps. "Sleep."

"I should find you a dentist." She mused climbing the steps slowly, the exhaustion finally settling in. "I'm sorry but I won't date a toothless man. I'm assuming you'll be getting gold replacements?"

"Fuck yeah." He growled, showing her his teeth again. "I'll be like a fucking pirate."

Rory turned at the top of the steps and smiled at his childlike excitement over gold teeth. "Clay called me your old lady."

"And?"

"Am I?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I fucking better be."

"Well there you go." He pushed her aside and headed down toward the bathroom to shower. "Yeah," he turned to look at her. "You are my old lady, Ror."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww! :-) That's it, a nice happy ending for Rory and Happy. I just posted the beginning of the sequel, entitled Up in Flames, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the support you guys, seriously it means so much, you have no idea. xoxoxo


End file.
